La llave del rey
by Kurosaki Lein
Summary: Aizen fracaso en su intento por crear la Llave del rey espiritu, pero que tal si alguien mas listo se propone buscar el paradero de la llave original...Un reencuentro y una nueva mision para Ichigo y Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

LA LLAVE DEL REY

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic se me ocurrio un dia en una aburrida clase<strong>_

_**Que pasaria si Aizen no hubiese sido la verdadera Mente maestra detras de todo lo q ocurrio en la Sociedad de las Almas y en el mundo real, que tal si solo era uno de muchos que han trabajado para un ser mas poderoso.**_

_**Esto se me ocurrio como temporada alternativa de la saga de Bleach, q como saben no es nuestro sino de Tite Kubo, pero como se tarda demasiado en la Saga del Agente Perdido, pues decidi continuar su historia segun mi loca imaginacion. **_

_**Tome varios aspectos de la serie q Tite Kubo ha dejado como cabos sueltos y un par de personajes originales, es mi primer fic, bueno el primero q publico, pero vivo imaginando finales alternativos para todas las series q me gustan, asi q no sean malos...**_

* * *

><p><em>Shinigami, Zampakutou, Soul Society , Hollows, Arrancar, Hueco Mundo, Vizard, Hōgyoku,… <em>

_La mayoría de estos conceptos, aun no me quedan del todo claros y pensar que alguien que ni siquiera estuvo involucrado con todos estos sucesos jugara un importante papel en ellos, me parece algo irónico…_

A la orilla del rio un niño de cabello color caramelo, con mechones rubios en su frente y ojos color aqua, se entretiene sentado viendo el atardecer reflejarse en el rio…

_Sin embargo nunca podre olvidar la palabra que marcaria mi vida para siempre…Ouken…_

Hace más de un año…

En algún lugar de la Sociedad de las Almas

-Mi señor, me informan que Sōsuke Aizen fue derrotado por el Shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y condenado a la cárcel de la Sociedad de las Almas- exclama alguien

-Así que Aizen fracaso, bueno fue un torpe, se dejo cegar por el poder del Hōgyoku y se centro en esas basuras en lugar de concentrarse en el verdadero objetivo…

-¿A qué se refiere amo?- dice una nueva voz femenina

-La llave del Rey, si nos apoderamos de ese artefacto para acceder al palacio del rey, no existirá nadie, ni shinigami, ni humano, ni arrancar, ni vizard, que pueda detenerme

-Señor Aizen fue derrotado antes de poder crear la llave…

-Te equivocas, el solo quería crear una copia de la llave, la autentica Llave se encuentra escondida en una ubicación que solo el Comandante General del Gotei 13 conoce. Hasta ahora…

-Amo ¿Usted sabe dónde encontrar esa llave?

-Aun no pero tengo mis métodos, descuiden pronto descubriré donde está escondida y entonces yo seré el nuevo rey...

* * *

><p><p>

**Un poco corto lo se, pero solo es la introduccion, veran q la historia avanza luego...**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Society

Han pasado casi dos años desde la derrota de Aizen, todo marcha en relativa calma en los 13 escuadrones del Gotei 13, los cuales como siempre siguen derrotando a los Hollows y ahora buscando en el Hueco Mundo los últimos resquicios de la rebelión causada por Aizen y sus Arrancars. Pero pronto esa calma acabaría.

-¿Capitán no me diga que otra vez fue al Hueco Mundo?- exclama uno de los miembros del 12° Escuadrón al ver a su capitán llegar junto a Nemu quien arrastraba una capsula de criogenización

Mayuri: Por supuesto que fui, cada vez encuentro más de algún espécimen interesante por esos lejanos lares.

Hitsugaya: ¿Cuando vas a entender que el Hueco mundo no es una tienda de suvenires?

Mayuri: Lo hago por el conocimiento, deberías valorarlo más, sin experimentar no se pueden obtener nuevos conocimientos, además…

La charla es interrumpida por el sonar de las alarmas de la Sociedad de las Almas.

Mayuri: ¿Qué habrá ocurrido ahora?- en ese momento dos mariposas negras con un mensaje llegan hasta donde se encuentran ambos capitanes- Ya veo, así que el Comandante nos necesita

Hitsugaya: Debe ser serlo de lo contrario, no mandaría a llamarnos con tanta urgencia, ¡Andando Kurotsuchi Taicho!

Una vez que todos los Capitanes están reunidos el anciano Yamamoto comienza a hablar.

Comandante Yamamoto: Sepan que este día ha ocurrido un hecho sin precedentes en la Sociedad de las Almas.

Kyoraku: Diganos alguien ha intentado invadirnos

Comandante Yamamoto: No, es algo peor que eso, este día uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real ha sido asesinado.

Soi Fong: Asesinado, pero creí que los Shinigamis de la Guardia Real, eran todos de alto nivel, incluso más poderosos que el nivel de un Capitán de escuadrón.

Comandante Yamamoto: Así es y ese es principalmente el problema, nadie esta tan loco como para atacar solo a una escuadrilla de shinigamis de la Guardia Real, así que…

Ukitake: Espere Comandante ha dicho ¿a una escuadrilla?

Comandante Yamamoto: Así es, aparentemente, quien realizo el ataque sabía que tendría ventaja sobre sus oponentes, por eso no dudo en atacarlos, pero lo más preocupante, es que ese ataque tenía un objetivo y no estamos seguros hasta donde este fui cumplido, pero puesto que este tipo de incidentes regularmente se manejan como secreto dentro de la misma Guardia Real y esta vez se nos ha comunicado sobre ello a nosotros…

Unohana: Significa que es un problema serio…- el comandante asiente

Kyoraku: Pero díganos Yamamoto Taicho, ¿saben cuál era el objetivo que tenia la persona que realizo ese ataque?

Comandante Yamamoto: Temo que si y es algo realmente alarmante.

Byakuya: ¿Podemos saber de qué se trata? ¿O es un secreto?

Comandante Yamamoto: Dadas las circunstancias, la orden fue informarles a todos los capitanes del Sereitei, según los dos sobrevivientes, lo que ese sujeto buscaba era saber la localización de la Llave del Rey.

Komamura: ¿Ha dicho la Llave del Rey?

Comandante Yamamoto: Así es y como bien saben todos, la llave que Aizen Sōsuke quería crear era un replica, la llave original fue creada hace miles de años, usando la misma técnica que Aizen quería utilizar, luego de los cual fue escondida en un lugar que solo El Rey, la Guardia Real y yo conocemos.

-Así que la misión de los capitanes será resguardar al Comandante y evitar que quien realizo ese ataque pueda repetirlo aquí contra él, - se escucha decir a una voz femenina desde la puerta de las ala de reuniones

Unohana: No puede ser!...

-Pero por si acaso, si el consiguió la información, ya me tome la libertad de informarle a Urahara Kisuke, acerca de lo ocurrido…

Kyoraku: No puede,… ser ella es… Hikifune… Kirio Hikifune…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste aun que sea corto, les recuerdo que Ichigo ya recupero sus poderes, ¿Como? pues hay que preguntarles a los Fullbringers XD**

* * *

><p>En el mundo real…<p>

Ishida: es bueno saber que tienes de nuevo tus poderes de Shinigami Ichigo.

Ichigo: Si así que ya puedes irte olvidando de eso de ser el nuevo héroe de Karakura.

Orihime: Espera un momento, Kurosaki-kun tu dijiste que aun no recuperas todo tu poder, no crees que sería bueno que te tomes las cosa con calma antes de andar por allí luchando contra los Hollows

Ichigo: Vamos aun cuando no tenga todos mis poderes, estoy al mismo nivel que tenía antes de dominar mi Hollow interior, unos cuantos Hollows de baja categoría, no serán problema para mí.

-Kurosaki, Ishida, Inoue, que bueno que los encontré.

Orihime: ¿Profesor por que ha venido a buscarnos?

-Ustedes olvidaron anotarse en el programa de labor social.

Ichigo: Labor social? ¿Creí que era suficiente con estar en un oficio y que nuestros jefes firmaran con la que las horas laborales cuentan cómo horas de labor social?

-Si señor Kurosaki, pero como bien sabe un requisito para ingresar a la Universidad es haber cumplido por lo menos con 150 horas de labor social, de las cuales un 50% debe ser cumplido en uno de los trabajos que estén autorizados por el comité y como buenas personas que se que son pueden empezar cuanto antes a cumplir su servicio social y ayudar a su comunidad, en especial usted joven Kurosaki, necesitara más de 200 horas de labor social para borrar todos los antecedentes por peleas que están en su expediente estudiantil.

Ichigo: ¿Qué? ¡Creí que el expediente se quedaba en la escuela!

-¡Oh no! Mi joven amigo, su expediente lo perseguirá de por vida, pero puede intentar mejorar su carta de presentación- dice burlonamente mostrándoles una lista- aquí tienen son la opciones que la escuela le ofrece para que puedan ayudar a mejorar su comunidad, elijan una para el lunes, que tengan buen día jóvenes- los tres se despiden.

Maldición 100 horas de labor social en un lugar aburrido, yo no tuve la culpa de que mi cabello me involucrara en peleas- todos ríen por el comentario- en fin déjenme ver que opciones tengo. ¿Cómo si no fuera suficiente tener que aguantar a mi jefa en la tienda donde trabajo? .

Ishida: Pues tenemos varias opciones, haber esta: remodelación de la escuela, embellecimiento de parques, recolección de donativos para la casa hogar…

Orihime: Voluntariado en el acilo de ancianos, ayuda en el hospital central…

Ichigo: Esa me gusta, tal vez incluso me sirva en caso de que me decida a estudiar medicina.

Tatsuki: ¿Hola chicos que hacen?- dice uniéndose al grupo

Orihime: pensamos donde hacer nuestra labor social, ¿tú que harás?

Tatsuki: Yo voy a adoptar un pupilo, ya saben un niño de primaria a quien se le dificulte alguna materia o tenga problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase.

Ichigo: Ósea vas a ser niñera de un mocoso conflictivo.- dice a manera de burla.

Tatsuki: Si ríete, pero a puesto que será divertido.

Ichigo: ¿Cómo sea ya seleccionaste a tu victima?

Tatsuki: No, iré mañana y debo pedir a la maestra de 5to y 6to año la lista de alumnos que han tenido problemas en este año escolar, además el semestre va a la mitad por lo que podre ayudar a uno de ellos a recuperar promedio y no reprobar.

Orihime: Suena genial Tatsuki chan, ojala puedas ayudar a un niño que lo necesite- dice sonriéndole a su amiga

...

Tienda Urahara

Yoruichi: ¿Qué piensas hacer Kisuke?

Urahara: Aun no le sé, de todos modos, Ichigo aun no recupera sus poderes al 100% y si la situación es tan grave como nos dijo Kirio…

Yoruichi: No es buena idea involucrarlo, ni a él, ni al resto, hasta que estemos seguros de lo que está ocurriendo ¿cierto?

Urahara: De todas maneras la llave del rey no es tan sencilla de encontrar aun para aquellos que conocen donde se esconde.

Yoruichi: ¿De qué hablas?, es que acaso ¿Tu también conoces donde esta?

Urahara: Hmm! No realmente, pero ambos conocemos a alguien que participo muy activamente en evitar que ese objeto callera en manos equivocadas y si bien no conoce su ubicación exacta, sabe qué hacer para encontrarla

Yoruichi: ¿Crees que ese hecho tenga relación con lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces?

Urahara: Tal vez, de todos modos sabemos que ese enemigo no fue derrotado en aquella ocasión, tal vez estuvo en un segundo plano todo este tiempo, esperando que todo este incidente de Aizen hiciera que nos debilitáramos mientras él se fortalecía.

Yoruichi: ¿Tendrá Aizen alguna relación con ese sujeto?

Urahara: Tal vez si, Tal vez no, su modo de actuar y sus objetivos eran muy diferentes; como sea si se trata del mismo enemigo debemos tener cuidado, ya que ha tenido más de 120 años para volverse más fuerte o idear un plan nuevo, aunque lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces fue muy similar

Yoruichi: Excepto por que esta vez, alguien si murió en realidad… ¿Dime Kisuke, ya se los dijiste a ellos?

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me gusta dejar en suspenso, el proximo capitulo aclarara algunas cosas lo prometo y Rukia aparecera en el capitulo 5<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui la breve presentación de uno de mis personajes originales **

**Bleach no me pertenece, pero lo puedo tomar prestado e inventar un poco de que podria ocurrir**

**Este capitulo aun no es lo suficientemente largo lo se y me siento bien Tite Kubo por dejarlos/as en suspenso pero es que soy un tanto perfeccionista lo cual hace que me demore en preparar el siguiente capitulo, asi q sean pacientes porfa...**

* * *

><p>De nuevo en la Sociedad de las almas, más específicamente en la prisión subterránea.<p>

-Son unos estúpidos, como pueden pensar que han logrado detenerme, algún día saldré y volveré a intentarlo, yo me convertiré en el nuevo rey…

En la pared de la celda a espaldas de su residente se forma una especie de fisura interdimensional y a continuación todo el ambiente se torna gris y denso, deteniéndose los sonidos.

-Y como piensas lograrlo Aizen Taicho?

Aizen: ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-La seguridad de este lugar no me impresiona, recuerda que mi Zanpakutō me permite controlar el espacio y el tiempo. Veo que estos meses no te han hecho cambiar tu pobre pensamiento…

Aizen. Estuve a punto de lograrlo y lo sabes…

-Pero no lo hiciste, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque olvidaste tu objetivo principal, te centraste en hacer alarde de tu poder, en perfeccionar tu famoso Hōgyoku que como bien predije no te serviría para nada, solo te pedí una cosa, te encargue una sencilla misión y fallaste.

Aizen: Pues tú fallaste mil veces más que yo, has fallado durante más de 300 años en encontrar esa llave, yo te propuse algo mejor, yo fui más listo que tú, por que buscar algo que nadie ha encontrado en miles de años cuando podías crear una nueva, perfeccione el Hōgyoku para que con su poder nadie se interpusiera en mi objetivo…

-Y ese nadie apareció y te dio una paliza, te advertí acerca de Ichigo Kurosaki, conociendo su origen debiste eliminarlo desde el primer momento que fue a la Sociedad de las Almas a rescatar a Kuchiki Rukia.

Aizen: Pues a ti también te intriga su poder si no mal lo recuerdo, sospechas algo de él…

-Definitivamente el es una pieza primordial en todo esto, pero no de la manera que yo pensaba, aun así ese asunto ya no te corresponde más, Aizen Sōsuke gracias por perfeccionar esta poderosa joya, pero como te diste cuenta hace tiempo, no cualquiera puede usar su poder...

Aizen: ¿Maldito, no me digas que fuiste tú?

-Acaso pensaste que el Kido de Urahara funciono así nada más, si Aizen yo debilite tu conexión con Hōgyoku, sabes que no soy un peleador fuerte pero soy en extremo listo, modifique el Hōgyoku que robaste a Urahara mientras tú lo guardabas en las Noches, ¿Cómo? Pues deteniendo la frontera del tiempo y manipulando el espacio para burlar a tus inútiles Arrancars, tal como lo hago en este momento para burlar a los Guardias de esta prisión, en fin, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que solo tomare esta joya- dice acercándose a la silla donde Aizen se encontraba sellado, luego de lo cual coloca su mano en su pecho haciendo brillar el Hōgyoku que aun se encontraba dentro de Aizen- Mi joya!- exclama a la vez que una fuerte luz rodea su mano y la joya en cuestión se separa de Aizen- Descuida no se desperdiciara el trabajo que Urahara Kisuke y tu dedicaron para crearlo, pero tengo un mejor uso para su poder, hasta entonces disfruta la prisión, aunque creo que no necesito decirte que sin el Hōgyoku el sello que tienes te destruirá en cuestión de minutos en cuanto el tiempo vuelva a correr…

Aizen: ¡MALDITO SEAS!¡NO LO LOGRARAS SIN MI Y LO SABES!¡NADIE DE TUS ESTUPIDOS ALIADOS HA ESTADO TAN CERCA DE LOGRAR TU OBJETIVO COMO LO ESTUBE YO!

-Lo sé, pero ya tengo lo que quería de ti, Adios Aizen Taicho

El sujeto desparece de la celda y como había indicado el tiempo comienza a correr provocando que Aizen comience a ser a atacado por el sello que lo rodea.

Aizen: Así que descubriste como encontrarla maldito infeliz… -en la mente del ex capitán surca un recuerdo mientras sus energias son drenadas de golpe por el sello

_Un joven shinigami se encontraba practicando sus técnicas de Kido en las cercanías de la Academia de shinigamis._

_-¿Por qué? Porque debemos servir a un ser superior, porque debemos vivir bajo las ordenes de alguien más, me volveré más fuerte y no tendré por que obedecer a los demás._

_-Si quieres que tus planes se cumplan, no debes decirlo a los cuatro vientos muchacho _

_-Shinigami… -dice volteando a ver al que había irrumpido en su espacio personal sin que él lo notara, al hacerlo observa de inmediato el Haori de capitán - ¿Qué hará me expulsara de la Academia?_

_-No muchacho tengo una mejor idea, tu y yo compartimos el mismo idea, así que porque no te ofrezco mi ayuda- dice sacando de su bolsillo un estuche _

_-¿Qué es eso?- dice tomándolo y viendo que en su interior se encontraban unos lentes_

_-Literalmente ocultaran tus verdaderas intenciones, cuando piensas muy fuerte tu reiatsu cambia drásticamente y los demás pueden sentir que no traes anda bueno entre manos._

_-Pero yo solo quiero volverme más fuerte, así dejare mi antigua vida atrás_

_-Ya veo esos 3 años en el Rukongai te hicieron mal, se supone que en este lugar tienes una mejor vida que en el mundo real, pero aun así el lugar en el que terminaste era un verdadero infierno algo que no era justo para alguien que nunca cometió ningún crimen cuando estaba vivo, ¿quieres saber a quién debes esa tortura?_

_-A los estúpidos Shinigamis que vive en el Sereitei_

_-Error amiguito, el único responsable de que las cosas funcionen de manera tan injusta es el Rey espíritu, se dice a sí mismo la representación de la justicia, pero permite que otros manden en su lugar, permite que los Shinigamis que tanto odias hagan cosas malas, haciéndolas pasar por actos de valor y compromiso por mantener el equilibrio y la paz. _

_-¿Y por qué no nombran a un nuevo rey?_

_-Eso niño es lo que yo me he preguntado por mucho tiempo, pero descuida he encontrado la manera de poner fin a esto y lo único que necesito es aliados poderosos y un simple objeto, así que entrena pequeño para que puedas ayudarme a cumplir mi objetivo._

_-Pero yo no soy fuerte…_

_-Lo serás, yo te ofrezco mi ayuda y cuando necesites un arma, yo te daré una solo recuerda su nombre __Kyōka Suigetsu, la __Zanpakutō mas fascinante que he creado, ahora dime una cosa muchacho aceptas trabajar para mi  
><em>

_-Me está diciendo todo esto, sin conocerme, puedo ir y decirle a todos que un capitán planea traicionar a la Sociedad de las Almas_

_-Pero sé que no lo haras Aizen__ Sōsuke__, __lo sé porque te he esperado_ _por mucho tiempo_

_-¿Quién es usted?..._ _-Hmm… Sage, __Kusarigama__ Sage__, pero puedes llamarme…_

Fin del recuerdo

Aizen: Lord Oscuridad, aun cuando la hallas encontrado, no lograras usarla, te arrepentirás, el único que puede ser el Rey… ¡SOY YOOOOOO!- pronto todas las alertas de la prisión se activan por la gran cantidad de reiatsu que es expulsado

Guardia: ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- exclama al ver la intensa luz que rodea a Aizen, pronto frente a sus ojos el cuerpo de Aizen comienza a desaparecer siendo consumido por el sello que Urahara le colocó hasta que se desvanece por completo.- Imposible…

-Debemos avisar a todos en el Sereitei, sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo no es nada bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Que mal por Aizen lo se, pero era justo que le pagaran con la misma moneda de la traición, espero que en la serie real Tite Kubo se olvide de Aizen definitivemente, no me gustaria ver una temporada de relleno 20,000 años despues del dia que Aizen salga libre y regenerado para reincluirse a la sociedad.<strong>

**Ademas no me gusto la mirada que tenia cuando es condenado, tenia cara de este no es el fin, me voy a escapar y seria muy mala otros 300 capitulos para vencer a un solo enemigo, de nuevo.**

**Como sea ojala les guste este capitulo, Rukia aparece en el proximo ok, asi que paciencia**


	5. Chapter 5

**He aqui el capitulo 5 de esta historia, ojala les guste...**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día en Karakura<p>

Un niño permanece de pie en la parada del autobús escolar cuando este llega y se detiene ante el

\\Primer día a medio semestre en una nueva escuela, en otro país, _great,_mi vida no puede ser mejor\\

El niño sube y se acomoda en un asiento del autobús, como esperaba todos evitan sentarse a su lado

\\Si, aquí es donde toda esta loca historia acerca de Shinigamis, Hollows, Espadas y Llaves, se relacionan con mi vida Mi nombre es Gabriel, Gabriel Blanco, G.B., Gibby para mis amigos\\

**Gabriel Blanco/ 11 años**

**Color de cabello: Cataño claro**

**Color de ojos: Aqua**

**Ocupación: Estudiante, no posee poderes espirituales que le permitan ver fantasmas**

Profesor: Bueno clase, quiero presentarles al nuevo alumno, Gabriel Blanco, quien acaba de mudarse con su madre desde América, sean amables y denle la bienvenida, puede que en algún momento le cueste comunicarse con nosotros, así que sean ambles de acuerdo- todos asienten- Bien Gabriel puedes sentarte en el puesto de la tercera fila

Un par de horas más tarde.

Orihime: ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa Tatsuki chan?

Tatsuki: Le prometí al profesor Hashiba que pasaría a la primaria a revisar los expedientes de los alumnos para que me asignen un pupilo, no quieres venir Ichigo, así de paso puedes elegir donde harás tu labor social

Ichigo: Aun no lo he decidido, recuerda que tengo un empleo y debo adecuar un horario. ¿Ustedes que harán?

Ishida: Yo nada, lo hice todos esto años, ser presidente del consejo estudiantil y planificar las actividades de la clase, te sirve como horas sociales, además no olviden que represente a la escuela en la competencia…

Ichigo: De jóvenes diseñadores, lo sabemos Ishida y de ser tú, eso no sería algo que me gustaría que la gente supiera, sobre todo si el 80% de los participantes eran chicas.

Tatsuki: ¿Tu que harás Orihime?

Orihime: Embellecimiento de la escuela supongo.

Tatsuki: Suena bien, como sea Ichigo me acompañas ¿Sí o no?

Ichigo: Falta un periodo de clase

Tatsuki: Solo es una hora de Ingles, no habrá problemas con eso.

Ichigo: De acuerdo que más da.

Recién habían entrado a la primaria cuando notan que los alumnos están en receso, un pequeño grupo de niños llama la atención de Ichigo, no parecían estar solo jugando, definitivamente él sabía de esas cosas.

Ichigo: Adelántate Tatsuki, te alcanzo luego.

TatsukI: Pero a dónde vas? ¿Ichigo?- Su pregunta fue inútil.

-Vamos niño si quieres de vuelta tu libro tendrás que quitárnoslo- dice lanzándolo a otro de los niños que estaban alrededor del dueño del libro- ¿Qué pasa por que no saltas e intentas quitárnoslo?

-Si enano, ¿no sabes cómo se juega esto?

Ok, esto es lo que no quería hacer, pero no me dejan opción, así me aseguro de que no se metan conmigo el resto del año… mmm…

-Regrésamelo ahora, no es gracioso- dice parándose frente al chico que tenía el cuaderno

-Y si no quiero? ¿Qué harás? – el chico frente a él cierra los ojos y cuando se disponía a decir algo…

-Dejen de molestarlo!- Se escucha decir por un joven- Regrésenle el libro…

-¿Qué hace un alumno de preparatoria aquí?

Ichigo: No les interesa, ahora devuelvan ese libro o los acusare con sus maestros, o peor aun yo mismo me encargare de ustedes- dice poniendo cara de asesino, a lo cual los niños reaccionan con temor y se van del lugar, dándole el libro- Toma, esto es tuyo, ¿Te hicieron daño…?

-No, gracias por la ayuda Ichigo… - esto último sorprende a nuestro prota

Ichigo: ¿Cómo es que tu… Aun no te he dicho mi nombre… - el chico al verse interrogado hecha a correr- Oye espera vuelve aquí… Y olvidaste esto- dice observando el libro en sus manos- Gabriel?

Tatsuki: Como le decía profesor Hashiba, puedo empezar mañana mismo y todos los casos que usted me presento me llaman la atención, así que usted decida a quien me asignara.

P. Hashiba: Bueno te asignaré algo sencillo, la pequeña Mia Sanada, de quinto año, ha tenido problemas en la clase de deportes y puede reprobar si deja un periodo nuevamente, ¿Qué dices Arisawa, aceptas?

Tatsuki: Si, me parece bien- dice firmando un documento

P. Hashiba: OK, te la presentare mañana temprano, de acuerdo- Tatsuki asiente – Hey Kurosaki, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dice viéndolo entrar por la puerta

Ichigo: Vine a revisar los horarios de labor social, para ver en que puedo inscribirme

P. Hashiba: Por supuesto Kurosaki, aquí tienes- Ichigo toma el folleto que el profesor le ofrece- tienes tiempo aun, pero trata de empezar cuanto antes

_Ichigo:¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? ¿Además que era esa extraña energía que sentí por un momento a su alrededor?_

_...  
><em>

\\Eso estuvo cerca, debo tener más cuidado con lo que hago, por cierto ese chico se quedo con mi libro de literatura, damn it, tendré que decirle a mamá que lo perdí, pero lo que verdaderamente llama mi atención es lo que vi en la mete de ese chico, quien eres Kurosaki Ichigo\\

**Habilidad especial: Puede leer las mentes**

**...  
><strong>

En la preparatoria de Karakura.

Ishida, Inoue y Chad permanecían aun dentro del salón

Ishida. Kurosaki es un suertudo, el profesor no paso lista hoy, así que no notaron su ausencia

Chad: Cierto, Ichigo siempre ha tenido suerte en eso

Inoue: Bien creo que me retiro, nos veremos mañana…- Una presencia hace que Inoue se detenga.

Ishida: No puede ser ese Reiatsu, se me es muy familiar.- dice tratando de reconocer el pequeño pulso espiritual.

-¿Cómo les va chicos?- escuchan la voz de una chica desde la puerta.

Inoue: Kuchiki-san? ¿Eres tú?

Rukia: Por supuesto que soy yo…

* * *

><p>Acepto s<strong>ugerencias, reclamos, quejas, digan si esta esta historia les gusta o si la puedo mejorar, en el proximo capitulo el reencuentro q todos espermos ver, solo que no sera como todos lo esperamos...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Como les mencione aqui se da el esperado reencuentro, pero estan advertidas/os aun no llegamos a la parte romantica, de hecho hay un tanto desamor en este capitulo**

* * *

><p>Rukia se encontraba en la puerta del salón, estaba dentro de un Gigai y vestía el vestido que Ishida hiciera para ella<p>

Ishida: ¿Rukia- san?, es que nos sorprende verte y nos da gusto saludarte después de casi 2 años, pero no podemos evitar preguntar el por qué de tu visita

Rukia: Lo imagino, eres demasiado audaz Ishida-kun, en efecto se ha encargado una nueva misión. Pero eso no resta importancia al hecho de que quería verlos de nuevo, desde hace mucho tiempo.- desde que Rukia entro al salón su mirada se paseaba en todo el lugar como si buscara algo, cosa que no paso desapercibida en especial por cierta pelinaranja

Inoue: Nosotros también te extrañábamos Kuchiki-san – dice con cierto tono de tristeza

Ishida: ¿Y dinos porque no nos habías visitado?

Rukia: Bueno la verdad es que yo…

Ishida: Lo siento no tienes que decirlo, si no quieres

Rukia: Se los diré luego lo prometo, pero por ahora, creo que mejor me acompañan a la tienda de Urahara, necesitan saber algo- todos toman sus cosas y Rukia por fin se decide preguntar- ¿Y dónde está Ichigo?

Chad: Se fue con Tatsuki, tenía que arreglar unas cosas, quieres esperarlo

Rukia: No lo que tenemos que hablar es importante, mejor se lo digo después

Ishida: Segura que no es necesario que venga con nosotros si es tan importante, no sé si estés enterada, pero el ya recupero sus poderes, así que está de nuevo con nosotros.

Rukia: Si lo se Renji me lo dijo.

Ishida: Entonces, lo esperamos- dice sacando su celular- o si prefieres nos adelantamos y ustedes nos alcanzan allá, ¿Te parece?

...

Ichigo y Tatsuki se dirigían de vuelta a la preparatoria.

Tatsuki: Estas muy callado, ¿Paso algo?

Ichigo: No, nada serio, por cierto, ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de un niño llamado Gabriel?

Tatsuki: ¿Y eso a que viene?

Ichigo: Es al chico al que molestaban en el receso, yo lo ayude, pero por alguna razón huyo del lugar y olvido su libro- dice sacándolo de la mochila.

Tatsuki: No se si sea la misma persona, pero puede ser uno de los casos que me mostro el profesor

Ichigo: ¿Y qué pasa con él? Es decir si era una de tus opciones de pupilo, debe ser por algo.

Tatsuki: Es un chico de sexto año que acaba de ser transferido desde USA, según dice el profesor es un estudiante ejemplar, las mejores notas de su clase en su anterior colegio, pero siempre ha tenido problemas para relacionarse con otros niños, tal vez porque es hijo único.

Ichigo: ¿Y sabes por qué fue trasladado?

Tatsuki: Si hablamos de la misma persona, sus padres se divorciaron hace un año, según entiendo y no fue en muy buenos términos, así que su madre acepto un empleo aquí y lo trajo consigo. ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Acaso ese chico es como nosotros?

Ichigo: No estoy seguro. Como sea nos vemos mañana- dice dirigiéndose a su casa

Tatsuki: Si gracias por acompañarme- Tatsuki se dirige a sus clases de Karate

...

_Orihime: Soy una egoísta es la única palabra que me describe…._

Orihime camina sola hacia su casa, no quiso acompañar a los demás a la tienda Urahara, por no querer ver a Ichigo y Rukia cuando se reencontraran.

Y no podía sacar de su mente lo ocurrido un mes atrás.

**Flash Back**

Un mes atrás, Orihime estaba esperando en la intercepción de las calles, esperaba a Ichigo ya que después de todo lo ocurrido con los Fullbringers había decidido por fin decirle a Ichigo sus sentimientos

Ichigo: Inoue, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun…- Estaba nerviosa eso era obvio- Yo… bueno… yo….

Ichigo: ¿Te ocurrió algo?, ¿alguien te está molestando?- dice poniéndose alerta

Orihime: No para nada, todo está bien, no lo mal interpretes- dice sacudiendo los brazos aun más nerviosa

Ichigo: ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me esperabas aquí? –Pobre Ichigo sí que es un despistado

Orihime. Quiero decirte algo… Kurosaki-kun…- remueve nerviosamente su bolso- esto… esto es para ti- dice sacando un pequeño oso de peluche en color azul, que sostenía un corazón.

Ichigo: ¿Ahora vendes peluches? ¿O algo así?

Orihime: No… yo quiero dártelo… porque... porque yo… porque tú… me gustas Kurosaki-kun… más que eso he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo… -soltó tras tomar un poco de valor- y no se mi sentimiento sea correspondido, pero… necesitaba decírtelo…

Ichigo: Inoue yo- Ichigo ya lo imaginaba, pero esperaba que fuera algo pasajero, ya que Orihime nunca le decía nada directamente, pero si actuaba demasiado obvia ante los demás

Orihime: Se que es algo repentino… entiendo si tienes que pensarlo… -dice queriéndose marchar

Ichigo: Orihime espera…-el corazón de ambos se detuvo un segundo- _debo decirlo_, _si lo dejo así solo lo hare mas difícil_- Escucha yo… _-¿Qué hare como se lo digo?- _Orihime lo miraba con ojitos ilusionados- _No por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, ¿Por qué no hay Hollows cuando se les necesita?-_ Aprecio el regalo, y la verdad eres una chica muy linda, amable, valiente y cualquier chico estaría feliz de estar a tu lado…- Los ojitos de Inoue se llenaban de lusitas con cada palabra- _Díselo ya Ichigo_- Ichigo juro que eso ultimo lo dijo su Hollow interno al que hacía tiempo no veía- pero yo no puedo hacerte feliz, no como tú lo mereces, yo no puedo corresponder lo que tú sientes por mi…

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun- ella sintió como si su corazón fuera atravesado por una Zanpakutô y luego desintegrado por un Cero- yo te entiendo- dice aguantando las ganas de llorar

Ichigo: Lo siento- dice agachando la cabeza- de todos modos no creo merecerte… y…

Orihime: Esta bien Kurosaki-kun- dice ya no resistiendo y empezando a llorar- déjalo así, yo entiendo, todo está bien, solo finjamos que esto nunca ocurrió si…

Ichigo: Inoue de verdad estas bien? –Pregunta estúpida, Orihime solo asintió con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo expresar y luego dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Kurosaki-kun, aun cuando no lo dijeras la razón por la que no puedes quererme es por…

...

Es de noche, en la casa de la familia Kurosaki todo marcha como siempre, excepto de que el padre de Ichigo no se encontraba en casa, por tanto los tres hermanos cenaban solos

Yuzu: ¿Cómo te fue hoy hermano?

Ichigo: Bien creo… -en ese momento el celular de Ichigo comienza a sonar.

_Ven a la tienda Urahara es urgente… _

_Ishida_

Karin: ¿Ocurre algo?

Ichigo: No lo sé, tú dime, recibí un mensaje que debo ir a la tienda Urahara, ¿sabes algo?

Karin: Para nada, ¿vas a ir?

Ichigo: Si díganle a papá de acuerdo, nos vemos- dice levantándose de la mesa

Ishida: ¿Ocurre algo?

Rukia: No, no es nada.

Ishida: Ichigo vendrá pronto, por lo visto aun no ha notado tu reiatsu; se pondrá feliz cuando te veas y también estoy seguro que él podrá hacer algo

Urahara: ¿No te quedas a esperarlo?

Ishida: No, hay mucho que tenemos que hacer, ¿Nos vamos Chad?- este asiente y ambos se retiran.

Ichigo: ¿Qué querrán ahora? Espero que no sea otra vez la misma historia.

**Flash back**

Ichigo: Renji, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -exclama al encontrarlo en la tienda Urahara

Renji: Veo que en verdad recuperaste tus poderes- dice al notar que Ichigo podía verlo, en su forma de Shinigami- Tengo un mensaje de la Sociedad de las almas, para ti

Ichigo: ¿De qué se trata?

Renji: Están felices de que recuperaras tus poderes y como recuerdas existen tres divisiones que no tiene asignado un capitán, así debido a tu alto poder espiritual, se te ofrece el puesto de Capitán del tercer Escuadrón. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Ichigo: Me rehúso

Renji: ¿Qué dices?

Ichigo: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí Renji y fue un gusto verte, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con la Sociedad de las Almas de nuevo, si es todo, me retiro- dice saliendo del recinto

**Fin del Flash back **

Ichigo llega por fin a la tienda.

Urahara: Kurosaki, al fin llegas, nos hiciste esperar mucho.

Ichigo: ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Urahara: Es algo muy serio- dice con ese tono de voz un tanto misterioso- se trata de Aizen nuevamente y está relacionado con la Llave del rey

Ichigo: No me digas que escapo y quiere forjarla de nuevo.

Yoruichi: No Ichigo, Aizen esta… Aizen está muerto, alguien entro a su celda y lo asesino.- el rostro de Ichigo palidece con la idea, el solo pensar que un solo individuo pudiera derrotar a aquel que casi mata a todos los que conocía era algo que asusta a cualquiera- y ahora ese enemigo busca la Llave del rey

Ichigo: ¿Y qué vamos hacer?

Urahara: Alguien te lo puede explicar mejor que yo- dice señalando la puerta

Rukia: ¿Cómo has estado Ichigo?- el rostro de Ichigo cambia nuevamente algo en su interior se vio afectado por esa presencia, no es como si no lo hubiera notado, él lo sabía desde temprano, sabía que ella estaba en el mundo real.

Ichigo: Urahara-san, si no le molesta preferiría que usted me continuara explicando- dice volteando a ver a Rukia con una mirada de rechazo- no tengo deseos de escuchar la voz de esta señorita- esto lo dice con el tono más frio posible y con cierto toque de desprecio y luego dirigiendo su rostro hacia el ex capitán.

* * *

><p><strong>Que mala onda Ichigo, pero luego se aclara el porque de esa reaccion, espero le haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>

**Espero subir pronto el proximo capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**He tenido mucha inspiracion estos dias, he aqui un nuevo capitulo, que contiene un par de sorpresas mas.**

**Como saben Bleach no pertenece sino a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p>Definitivamente había sido un reencuentro inesperado, pero la reacción de Ichigo no era la que todos esperaban, en especial Rukia y para ser sinceros le costaba trabajo aceptar que Ichigo realmente había reaccionado así y sin saber el porqué sintió una especie de opresión en su pecho, por lo que agachó su mirada y se retiro del lugar sin decir ni una palabra.<p>

Yoruichi: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? No has visto a Rukia en casi dos años y así la recibes.

Ichigo: Podemos continuar con lo de Aizen- Yoruichi iba a continuar su regaño, pero Urahara interviene.

Urahara: Muy bien Kurosaki, según lo que nos dijo Rukia-san hace varios días ocurrió un atentado en la Sociedad de las Almas, en un principio se manejo con sumo secreto por los capitanes de Escuadrón, hasta lo ocurrido hace dos días.

Ichigo: No estoy entendiendo nada…

Urahara: Calma, ahora te explico, el primer atentado fue en contra de una escuadrilla de Shinigamis de la Guardia Real.

Ichigo: ¿Qué es la guardia real?

Urahara: Deberías recordarlo de ese incidente con el capitán Hitsugaya y el Sello del Rey, pero bueno, la Guardia Real o Escuadrón cero de los escuadrones de defensa del Sereitei, son los Shinigamis más fuertes que protegen a la familia real y por ende al Rey espíritu. Cuando me convertí en capitán, fue porque reemplace a una Shinigami que había sido ascendida a la Guardia Real y se requiere un alto nivel y dominio espiritual para ingresar a esa división.

Ichigo: ¿Y qué paso en ese atentado?

Urahara: Uno de los guardias fue asesinado y la peor parte, es que según uno de los sobrevivientes quien realizo ese ataque fueron únicamente 2 individuos los cuales tenían un solo propósito, descubrir el lugar donde se encuentra la Llave del Rey

Ichigo: Pero Aizen nunca logro formarla?

Urahara: Esa era solo una copia, la Llave original está escondida en un lugar que solo el actual capitán Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto conoce; pero al parecer ese atentado no tuvo éxito, ya que hace unos días alguien irrumpió en la prisión de la Sociedad de las Almas, nadie sabe de qué manera lo hizo, pero logro llegar hasta donde se encontraba Aizen, tampoco sabemos que información obtuvo, pero aprovechando el sello de Kido que utilice para debilitarlo logro de alguna manera que nadie entiende separarlo del _Hōgyoku _y quedarse con este.

Yoruichi: No sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que este enemigo desea, tal vez seguirá los pasos de Aizen y tratara de usar el _Hōgyoku_ para crear una nueva _Ouken_ o talvez…

Urahara: Descubrió lo que buscaba y usara el _Hōgyoku_ de alguna manera para encontrar la Llave del Rey. Por eso debemos estar preparados para cualquier situación.

Ichigo: ¿Y para que me llamaron? Si ese sujeto pudo vencer a los miembros de la Guardia real y vencer a Aizen sin ayuda de nadie, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, mis poderes aun no están en su máximo nivel.

Urahara: Fue la orden de la Guardia Real, es deber de los capitanes informar a todos los escuadrones de defensa acerca de la situación, así como también yo debía ser informado y Kuchiki-san fue enviada para informarles a ustedes de lo ocurrido…

Ichigo: Gracias por la información, lo tendré presente y cuenten conmigo por si algo ocurre y puedo ser de ayuda; ustedes mismos lo dijeron es algo grave que no se puede pasar por alto, ya que si ese sujeto cumple su objetivo será en vano todos los sacrificios y batallas que ocurrieron hace 2 años, ¿cierto?- Urahara asiente- Bien si es todo me retito- dice levantándose

Urahara: Ichigo, si buscas más información, sobre este asunto, has tenido muchas respuestas frente a tus ojos, todos estos años… Como sea pasa buenas noches.

Ichigo: Buenas noches – Ichigo sale de la tienda muy pensativo, no solo por todo lo que le había dicho Urahara, sino por una serie de emociones que sentía en ese momento, que iban desde el enfado hasta el arrepentimiento, todo relacionado con cierta chica

...

Yoruichi: Lo dejas irse así nada más

Urahara: Es difícil para ambos, pero deben arreglarlo solos, ya verás que estarán bien

Yoruichi: No lo sé Kisuke, nunca vi a Rukia así.

...

Mientras Urahara hablaba con Ichigo, Rukia salió de la tienda, no sabía adónde se dirigía, solo quería alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar, anduvo varias cuadras sin fijarse siquiera por donde pasaba, hasta que por fin se detuvo en una intercepción.

Rukia: ¿Por qué me pongo asi? Ichigo jamás me ha dedicado palabras bonitas- _pero tampoco me había dirigido esa mirada, por un momento sentí, sentí…_-como si hubiera estado feliz todo este tiempo sin mí y le molestara el hecho de que regresara a su vida

Rukia no puede evitar derramar unas lagrimas, no quería creer lo que acababa de pensar, pero y si en verdad eran así las cosas, si Ichigo quería tener una vida normal y ella se interponía, de nuevo.

Rukia: Lo mejor será que regrese a la Sociedad de las Almas.

-Kuchiki-san

Rukia: ¿Orihime? ¿Qué haces a estas hora en la calle?- dice limpiándose rápido las lagrimas de su rostro.

Orihime: Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿No crees?, creí que estarías en la tienda de Urahara, junto con Ku…- de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho y esta vez no era la única, a ella le dolería decirlo y a Rukia le dolería escucharlo.

Rukia: No, hubo un cambio de planes y mejor regreso cuanto antes a la Sociedad de las Almas, por cierto es importante que sepas que…

Orihime: Ya lo sé, acabo de encontrarme con Ishida-kun y él me conto lo ocurrido. Por eso estoy en la calle a estas horas.

Rukia: Pero que desconsiderado, porque no fue a tu casa, para que no tuvieras que salir.

Orihime: no importa, yo lo preferí así, quería caminar me ayudaría a despejar la mente, te ha pasado-Rukia asiente con la cabeza-¿y porque regresas tan pronto a la Sociedad de las Almas?

Rukia: Al parecer… al parecer ahora que ya les informe la situación, no hay nada más que pueda hacer, así que….

Orihime: Entonces no es una orden, porque no te quedas esta noche y partes mañana- _Kuchiki-san se ve triste, habrá pasado algo en la tienda y me sorprende que no haya mencionado a Kurosaki-kun, ni una vez, Ishida-kun me dijo que Ichigo aun no había llegado a la tienda cuando él se retiro, pero que Kuchiki-san se encargaría de decirle, acaso habrán discutido…_

Rukia: No lo sé, la tienda Urahara está muy lejos- esto sorprende aun más a Inoue.

Orihime: Si no tienes otro lugar, puedes quedarte en mi casa…

...

Ichigo: Soy un tonto

Kon: Hasta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo- dice el peluche desde el suelo de la habitación- pero dime ¿qué te hizo darte cuenta de eso?

Ichigo: Solo cosas- _No debí actuar así, pero es que yo… yo también estoy mal, la única razón por la que vino fue por esa orden de la Sociedad de las Almas, si no estuviera ocurriendo todo esto, no se habría tomado la molestia de venir, aun cuando sabe gracias a Renji que desde hace más de un mes recupere mis poderes y puedo verla… de hecho esa no es una escusa para no venir- _dice recordando que Rukia estaba usando un Gigai- Al parecer no extrañaba verme…

Ichigo se duerme con esa idea en la cabeza y en otro lugar no muy lejano, cierta shinigami se duerme con una idea similar.

...

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Rukia no eran los últimos que tenían problemas con conciliar el sueño.

_Un bosque en donde deambulaban personas con cadenas en su pecho, eso era lo que veía frente a él y luego una especie de agujero negro desgarraba el cielo y de él brotaban cientos de monstruos con mascaras de hueso que cubrían sus rostros, los cuales se lanzaban sobre las personas._

_Corre, corre, corre…_

_Era lo único que su cuerpo le decía que hiciera y no dudo en obedecer, el no poseía esa cadena, así que los monstruos parecían no notarlo, pero aun así huía, algo le decía que si alguno se daba cuenta de su presencia algo malo ocurriría._

_-Te encontré- exclama una voz tras de él_

_Voltea a ver y observa un extraño ser humanoide de piel completamente blanca con una especie de tatuajes en torno al centro de su pecho donde se encuentra un agujero. Poseía también una máscara como casco cuyas terminaciones eran dos largos cuernos y una larga melena de color naranja sobresalía de la máscara hasta la altura de los codos. Ese monstruo se acerca a él empuñando una espada con la que dirige un certero ataque hacia él, luego de lo cual una cortina de oscuridad lo aprisiona. _

NOOOOOOOO!

-Gibby, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritas?

Gabriel: Mamá, estas aquí- dice abrazándola y comenzando a llorar

-Tuviste pesadillas, no es así, ¿Qué fue esta vez?

Gabriel: Yo… no lo recuerdo, solo no te vayas por favor

-De acuerdo, me quedare aquí contigo, siempre estaré contigo…

...

Un nuevo día en Karakura, una niña fantasma es perseguida por un Hollow en forma de serpiente, algo habitual que sinceramente se ve todos los días, en esta ciudad.

/¿Qué fue lo que soñé? No logro recordarlo, solo sé que cuando desperté tenía muy presente la imagen de ese chico, Kurosaki Ichigo, usando un traje negro./

-¿Qué significado tiene ese sueño?- Gabriel se detiene en seco por una extraña sensación a su alrededor; justo frente a él, el Hollow a acorralado a la niña- _Siento miedo, pero esta sensación no proviene de mi_.- Gabriel ve hacia todos lados, notando que no hay nadie más en la calle en ese momento, así que trata de concentrarse para identificar de quien son esos pensamientos.

El hollow parece notar la presencia del intruso frente a él, por lo que se acerca a Gabriel quien no puede verlo ni sentirlo, justo en el instante en que iba a tocarlo una especie de ráfaga oscura golpea al Hollow partiéndolo por la mitad.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, una chica bajita de cabello negro usando un kimono negro apareció de la nada frente a Gabriel atacando al Hollow con su espada. Lo cual provoca una onda expansiva que hace retroceder al chico quien cae sentado

Gabriel: ¿Qué fue eso?

-Que fastidio, estas cosas no dejaran de aparecer nunca- dice la chica-¿y tú? ¿Por qué no te vas rápido al otro mundo? Si permaneces aquí esas cosas van seguir persiguiéndote. –dice acercándose a la niña.

Gabriel no podía ver la escena ante él, pero podía tener una noción de que algo sucedía, así que trata de incorporarse para averiguar que ocurre.

-¿Estás bien niño?- Gabriel voltea a ver y esta vez es un joven de cabello negro y gafas quien esta tras de él y le ofrece la mano para levantarse. Mientras la chica utiliza su espada realizar el Funeral de almas y enviar a la niña fantasma a la Sociedad de las Almas.

Gabriel: Eso creo, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- dice levantándose- ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Puedo darme cuenta que no eres capaz de ver lo que ocurrió frente a ti, no importa es mejor así, soy Uryu Ishida- dice acomodándose los lentes- Ahora vete a la escuela rápido o llegaras tarde.

Gabriel: ¿Hay alguien más frente a nosotros no es así?

-¿Creí que no podía notarme?- exclama la chica

Ishida: ¿Puedes verla? ¿O escucharla?

Gabriel: No solo sé que está allí, ¿tu si puedes ver a alguien? ¿Tienes la habilidad de ver fantasmas?- dice con un tono que Ishida no logra identificar, pero al parecer al niño no le atemorizaba la idea.

Ishida: Si, pero no se trata de un fantasma en este momento, como sea, mejor ve a la escuela, estas son cosas en las que no debes involucrarte de acuerdo- Gabriel asiente

Por alguna razón decide obedecer, algo le decía que no le gustaría la explicación de lo ocurrido y que traería ciertas memorias que prefería mantener ocultas.

Gabriel: No sé lo que ocurrió aquí, pero sé que el fantasma frente a nosotros me ayudo de alguna manera, así que dale las gracias y soy Gibby por cierto- dice mientras se retiraba.

-¿Qué chico más raro?

Ishida: Mucho, tal vez apenas está desarrollando la habilidad de ver fantasmas, si es así, seguro volveremos a saber de él.

-Por cierto Ishida te gane, esta vez yo llegue antes y acabe con ese Hollow de un solo golpe.

Ishida: Si tus poderes han progresado mucho, ese loco de Urahara, es bastante bueno para desarrollar el poder espiritual de las personas, ahora será mejor que nosotros también nos retiremos, ten cuidado que tu hermano no te descubra aun, Kurosaki Karin.

* * *

><p><strong>Taaran, que les parecio, una mezcla de arrepentimiento sentimientos encontrados y los Hollows que no pueden faltar en Bleach, por si no entendieron el mostruo del sueño de Gabriel era Ichigo con su Hollowficación ya que pudo ver algunos recuerdos de Ichigo y se quedaron en su mente, eso lo explicare despues.<strong>

**Tambien me parecio buena idea lo de Karin ya que en el manga se ve que visita a Urahara y no creo que sea para comprar dulces XD XD  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**He aqui un poco de reconciliacion, a mi tambien me interesa que Rukia e Ichigo esten de nuevo juntos, quizas no sea tan romantico, pero es que no tengo esa imagen de los personajes**.

* * *

><p>En la preparatoria… Durante el receso…<p>

Chad: Ichigo, ¿estás bien?

Ichigo: Si, por qué no habría de estarlo

Chad: No lo sé, pero te noto muy pensativo

Ichigo: Tal vez, es por todo este asunto de la Llave del rey, cualquiera estaría nervioso y pensativo Chad- _Creí que vendría hoy, ¿Habrá sido ella quien le ayudo a Ishida con ese Hollow que apareció hace un rato? No lo creo, ese no era su reiatsu, donde se habrá metido._

Orihime: _¿Debería decirle a Kursaki-kun? No mejor no _

Ishida: Buenos días profesor lamento llegar tarde, pero me ha surgido un contra tiempo esta mañana

Profesor: No importa Ishida no es tan tarde pasa, puedes ponerte al día durante lo que queda de receso, porque estamos discutiendo ecuaciones. Ah! Y el profesor Hashiba quiere hablarte después de clases.

Ishida: De acuerdo- dice yendo a su asiento.- ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Ichigo hablaste con Kuchiki-san sobre lo ocurrido en la Sociedad de las Almas?

Ichigo: No hable con Urahara… y luego ya no vi a Rukia…. Pero descuida ya lo se todo.

Ishida: Entonces Kuchiki-san no se fue contigo, porque esta mañana Urahara me dijo que ella no regreso a la tienda, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

Ichigo: Nada y seguramente ya regreso a la Sociedad de las Almas, al fin y al cabo solo hace las cosas por obligación y luego se va…

Ishida: No lo creo, no se ha abierto ningún portal y porque estás hablando tan molesto como si Rukia te hubiera hecho algo malo… - a todo esto cierta pelinaranja trataba de mantenerse al margen de la situación, para no verse obligada a revelar nada.- ¿Ichigo?

Ichigo: ¡Por nada!-dice elevando la voz- ¡Ya me entere de lo que está ocurriendo, felices! Lo siento, es que yo, solo espero que este bien… - dice notando a una nerviosa Orihime…

…

/Definitivamente esta ciudad se vuelve más ¿cuál es la palabra?, ¡ah sí! _freak_ a cada momento y ahora estoy castigado por llegar tarde, bueno no es como si tuviera una escusa creíble, no puedo decirle al profesor que estuve en una especie de altercado con un fantasma… mmm… mamá se molestara, esto supera mi record de tiempo para meterme en problemas./

….

Mientras en el Hueco mundo

-Señor, ¿qué es lo que estamos diseñando?

Lord Oscuridad: En resumidas cuentas es un radar, que nos permitirá localizar la energía espiritual de la llave. Hasta ahora sabemos que la Llave no está en la Sociedad de las Almas, ni en el Hueco mundo. Y creo que tendremos que hacer una visita rápida a cierto lugar en la tierra.

-Es una pena que Aizen no se apegara al plan original, tal vez la llave estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo y no logro obtenerla.

Lord Oscuridad: Quizás, esto nos ayudara a saberlo, pero algo es cierto, durante un tiempo Aizen estuvo lo más cerca que es posible estar de la Ouken.

-¿Y a donde nos dirigimos esta vez?

Lord Oscuridad: Le haremos una pequeña visita a Urahara Kisuke.

…

Al final de las clases…

Ishida: Nos vemos, debo ir a la oficina del profesor Hashiba

Chad: Y yo debo ir a mi trabajo.

Ichigo: ¡Claro nos vemos chicos!- dice despidiéndose.

_Orihime: No se qué ocurrió ayer entre ellos, pero si no arreglan las cosas, ninguno de los dos estará bien, Kurosaki-kun, sobre todas las cosas, deseo que seas feliz- _Kurosaki-kun- Ichigo voltea a verla.

Ichigo: ¿Qué pasa Inoue? Si vas a preguntar sobre lo que paso yo…

Orihime: Yo sé donde esta Kuchiki-san- las palabras toman por sorpresa a Ichigo- No sé lo que haya pasado, pero sé que ambos necesitan hablar, así que, iré con Tatsuki para ayudarla con su nueva pupila, mientras puedes ir a mi casa, Kuchiki-san esta allí, asi que… puedes intentar arreglar las cosas...

Ichigo: Te lo agradezco, Inoue, y gracias, por dejar que se quedara contigo, me preocupaba que algo le ocurriera por deambular sola en las calles...

Orihime: De nada, ella sigue siendo nuestra amiga, cierto. - Ichigo asiente y se despide.

…

Prof. Hashiba: Ishida, se que ya cumpliste con todas tus horas de labor social, necesito realmente tu ayuda.

Ishida: Cuénteme de que se trata y quizás pueda ayudarlo

Prof. Hashiba: Tengo problemas con un alumno nuevo, lleva una semana aquí y aun no ha hecho amigos y además ya tiene una falta por presentarse tarde a clases, me preocupa que no sea capaz de adatarse al cambio de ambiente.

Ishida: ¿Y quiere que sea mi pupilo?

Prof. Hashiba: Si, es que no se me ocurre una mejor influencia para ese pequeño, que el mejor estudiante de la clase.

Ishida: Pero es que no se tengo todo el tiempo requerido…

Prof: Hashiba: Por favor has un intento, si es demasiado para ti, buscare a otra persona, pero por favor, por lo menos trata.

Ishida: De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está?

Prof. Hashiba: Debería estar en el salón de detenciones, pero su madre vino a recogerlo, así que los presentare mañana en el almuerzo de acuerdo.

Ishida: Esta bien, nos veremos hasta entonces.

…

Ichigo: _¿Qué se supone que hago? ¿Toco así nada más? ¿Y si no está aquí?-_ Ya Ichigo decídete- _Esta bien aquí voy_.

Un confundido Ichigo se encontraba frente al apartamento de Orihime.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Mientras en el interior del departamento.

Rukia: Que raro, Orihime tiene llaves.

Toc, Toc, Toc…

Rukia: ¿Quién es?

Ichigo al otro lado de la puerta sintió acelerarse su corazón, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle quien era?, desde hace rato mantenía oculto su reiatsu para evitar ser descubierto, pero ahora su concentración fallaba, hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió.

Toc, toc, toc…

Rukia: ¡Genial un bromista! ¡Qué demonios quieres! – dice abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando al joven tras ella- Ichigo…-Un momento sorpresivo.

20 segundos más tarde…

Rukia: Inoue no está, puedes ir a buscarla a otra parte y si quieres esperarla, me retiro y puedes quedarte aquí.

Ichigo: Yo sé que no está en casa y no es a ella a quien quería ver.- De nuevo una pausa- Ella me dijo que estabas aquí y vine porque quería hablar contigo. No me invitas a pasar

Rukia: ¿Qué? ¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo? Anoche me dejaste muy claro que no deseas saber ya nada de mí, pero pierde cuidado, esta noche regreso a la Sociedad de las Almas.

Ichigo: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te lo ordenaron? O es tu escusa para irte de nuevo y olvidar que tienes amigos aquí, por casi dos años, hasta que otro villano aparezca y se te ordene venir, ¡Por qué es lo único que te hace venir a juntarte con nosotros los simples mortales!- Ichigo empuja a Rukia y entra en el apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Rukia: ¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil? ¡Respeta la casa de Inoue! ¿Qué tus padres no te educaron?

Ichigo: Si, si lo hicieron, me enseñaron a nunca abandonar a mis amigos.

Rukia; ¿Estas molesto porque nunca vine a verte o por que regrese? Entendería que me sea por lo primero, pero anoche parecía que te molestaba mi presencia.- Ichigo notaba que las cosas solo estaban empeorando los dos estaban molestos el uno con el otro, cada uno veía las cosas a su modo, así que trato de poner su mente en blanco.- ¿Qué pasa? –Dice imaginando una nueva ofensa.

Ichigo: Lo siento- dice bajando su orgullo- Por lo de anoche, estuvo mal, pero estaba molesto de que no aparecieras ni una vez en estos dos años y luego vengas solo por seguir una orden, como siempre, si te dicen que vengas vienes, si te dicen que regreses lo haces, es como si fuera lo único que te motiva, como si no te importaran realmente los amigos que tienes aquí, ¿Alguna vez has decidido venir no para exterminar Hollows, no porque un demente trate de destruir al mundo, no porque huyas de alguien, no porque te lo ordenen?

Rukia: Sabes que no puedo ir y venir cada vez que se me dé la gana, así funcionan las cosas en mundo, como es que aun no lo has entendido, por eso sería mejor si vivieras alejado de él… y de…

Ichigo: ¿Crees que eso deseo? Tener una vida normal, si Rukia, entrene con los Fullbringers como demente, casi me mata una tipa loca con unas botas sucias y me come un cerdo de felpa gigante mientras estaba atrapado en una casa de muñecas, por que deseo ser normal, porque quería dejar atrás todo, se razonable, me gusta ser parte de ese mundo y lo extrañaba, pero me molesto ver que no es reciproco.

Rukia: Lo siento, estuvo mal de mi parte…-definitivamente la conversación más larga que ambos habían tenido sin terminar en golpes y ofensas, pero…

Ambos se detienen al notar el extraño reiatsu que acaba de aparecer.

Rukia: Creo que estamos bien ahora ¿cierto?- dice transformándose en shinigami

Ichigo: Aun me debes una explicación enana, pero es hora de trabajar- dice imitándola- _En realidad te extrañaba mas a ti, de lo que extrañaba todo esto, pero eso tal vez nunca te lo diré._

Ambos salen del departamento y se dirigen a donde se sentía esa extraña presencia.

Rukia: Ichigo, ese reiatsu esta… cerca de la tienda Urahara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno quizas tarde en subir el proximo capitulo, asi que disfruten de esta reconciliacion, mientras yo pienso la escusa de Rukia para no aparecerse en tanto tiempo, cual es el plan de Oscuridad para encontrar la llave, (descuiden no le hara daño a nuestro sombrerero) y cual es la mision que tendran nuestros queridos amigos<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**He aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Ojala les guste.**

**Pequeña aclaracion de esta historia: Es una especie de temporada de Bleach despues de la derrota de Aizen asi que tendra varios capitulos; habra romance mas adelante, pero primero hay que retomar la trama de Bleach (ya saben Hollows, batallas, habilidades nuevas para nuestros personajes, etc, etc, etc..)**

**Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo, pero ojala fuera mio, XD, XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras en la tienda Urahara…<p>

Yoruichi: Kisuke, están aquí…

Un portal se abre en el cielo y una gran cantidad de Hollows comienzan a salir.

Urahara: Esa es solo una trampa, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, encárguense de los Hollows; Yoruichi, debemos estar alerta.

Tessai ayuda a los dos chicos a comenzar a destruir a los Hollows, mientras un nuevo portal se abre del cual comienzan a emerger varios Menos.

Rukia: Ichigo, ya viste, sea quien sea, parece poder alterar la frontera con el Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo: Descuida, en este momento mi poder es suficiente para encargarme de ellos.

Urahara: Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki, que bien que llegan

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo: Inoue, Ishida, Chad, bien esto no será difícil, no importa si se tratan de Menos.

-Así que se creen muy fuertes- dice una voz frente a ellos

Todos dirigen su mirada y observan a un sujeto vestido con ropa similar a la de los espadas, pero cuyo rostro está cubierto con una máscara de Hollows bastante parecida a la primera mascara de Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¿Tú quien eres?

-No tienes por qué saberlo, solo he venido para derrotarte Urahara Kisuke.

Rukia: No creas que te lo permitiremos.

Urahara: Esta bien, ayuden a Tessai y a los demás a deshacerse de los Hollows, Yoruichi y yo nos encargaremos.

Ishida: Bien, estaremos pendientes por si acaso.- los cinco se dirigen a enfrentar a todos los Hollows que habían aparecido y comienzan a dispersarse.

-Bien veamos si son tan fuertes- el sujeto desenvaina su espada y dirige un ataque contra Urahara y Yoruichi.

En tanto todos los demás se dividen los Hollows, Ishida utiliza su Ginrei Kojaku para atacar a todos los Hollows de bajo nivel junto a Tessai, Jinta y Ururu, mientras Rukia e Ichigo se encargan de los un grupo de Menos y Orihime y Chad del resto.

Urahara y Yoruichi se enfrentan al desconocido, quien emitía un extraño reiatsu, diferente al resto de Arrancar que hubiesen enfrentado, pero tampoco era el de un Vizard

Urahara: Supongo que no vas a responder ¿quién te envió? o ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-Supones bien.- El sujeto utiliza una especie de Kidō para atrapar a ambos ex capitanes y luego los ataca con una especie de ráfaga que emite su espada arrojándolos contra un edificio.

Ishida: Esto se ve mal, intenten alejarlos de la ciudad.- todos obedecen aunque varios Hollows logran escapar de su control.

…

En la casa Kurosaki

Yuzu: Karin, ¿Qué es esta extraña atmosfera?

Karin: Problemas, Yuzu quédate en casa y ni se te ocurra salir, tengo cosas que atender, vendré pronto.- Karin sale de la habitación y busca un lugar en la clínica para transformarse en shinigami, luego de lo cual se dirige al exterior.

…

En otro lugar.

Isshin: No es necesario que interfiramos, pero, me preocupa la situación

Ryūken: ¿Por qué? Según me dijiste, hasta donde sabias la ultima vez, está muy lejos de aquí.

Isshin: Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Ryūken: Imposible, ¿crees que la Sociedad de las Almas ya lo sepa?

Isshin: De ser así, estoy seguro que podemos esperar la acción más radical para encargarse de la situación.

…

La batalla se había prolongado varios minutos los Hollows comienzan a disminuir su número, cosa que alegra a nuestros amigos, de igual manera Yoruichi y Urahara parecen llevar la ventaja sobre su oponente.

Mientras todos luchaban notan como los Hollows comienzan a su retirada.

Urahara: ¿Qué pasa, pensé que venias a derrotarme? Bueno, ya que no nos dirás tu nombre, tendré que derrotarte si saberlo Nake, Benihime –justo en ese momento una segunda figura se coloca frente al ataque de Urahara y lo contrarresta con una especie de relámpago, se trata de un segundo personaje que de igual manera viste ropa de Arrancar y lleva una máscara, solo que sus facciones son mas femeninas

Yoruichi: Con que no viniste solo, como quieras ayuda a tu amigo, esto se pondrá más interesante

-Hmm… Inocentes, ya tenemos lo que necesitamos.- exclama con una voz femenina modificada por la máscara.

Justo cuando dice eso una explosión llama la atención de todos.

-Lo siento- dice el primer enemigo que apareció- ese local no cumplía con las condiciones para seguir funcionando, así que debíamos clausurarlo- dice riendo con sarcasmo.

Yoruichi: Malditos. -Exclama lanzando un ataque usando el Shunkō pero los oponentes logran esquivarlo

-Es todo por ahora nos veremos luego, adiosito- exclama la chica y luego ambos se mueven hasta un portal y luego desaparecen junto con los Hollows.

Ururu: No puede ser la tienda está completamente destruida.

…

Karin: Ese era el último, -dice guardando su espada- me pregunto ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo esta vez?

…

Todos estaban un poco desanimados, les llevaría tiempo y esfuerzo reconstruir la tienda de Urahara y peor aún, el enemigo probablemente había logrado su objetivo.

Inoue: ¿Qué creen que haya buscado?

Ishida: Alguno de los locos inventos de Urahara, lo cual es malo.

Inoue: Ojala pudiera reconstruir objetos inanimados, así podríamos reconstruir la tienda en un santiamén.

Ichigo: Descuida, el sótano no se vio afectado, estarán bien.

Inoue: Cierto, pero igual hay que ayudarles cierto

Rukia: Tranquila Inoue, te aseguro que en unos días estará de pie nuevamente, no olvides lo hábil que es Yoruichi y Urahara tiene sus cuestionables métodos de obtener las cosas. Debemos preocuparnos más por lo que hayan obtenido esos sujetos.

Inoue: ¿Dónde estará esa famosa llave?

Ishida: Creo que pronto lo descubriremos nosotros también. Bueno hasta mañana chicos

Chad: Nos veremos en la escuela.

Ichigo: Si claro adiós; oye Inoue, nos permites regresar a tu casa deje mi cuerpo y el gigai de Rukia en tu casa.

Inoue: Por supuesto- dice mientras se dirigen a la casa de la chica- _me alegra ver que ya está feliz, aun con todo lo que está ocurriendo, esta mejor que en cualquier otra ocasión durante estos dos años, me alegra- _Pues estamos aquí.

Rukia: Gracias Inoue, por tu hospitalidad y por todo…

Inoue: No hace falta que lo agradezcas

Ichigo: ¿Y bien, vas a quedarte aquí? ¿O prefieres…?

Rukia: Inoue, ¿Te molesto si me quedo aquí esta noche?

Inoue: Para nada, si no te molesta dormir en el sofá.

Ichigo. Bueno entonces me retiro señoritas, buenas noches…- ambas se despiden.

….

Al día siguiente.

Es el almuerzo, Rukia no se presento en la escuela como una alumna, pero si llego durante la hora de almuerzo luego de haber pasado por la "tienda" de Urahara.

Ichigo: ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Rukia: Es muy extraño, Urahara dice que lo único que desapareció fueron sus planos y documentos donde registra como hizo las _kaizō konpaku._

Ishida: Te refieres a Noba, Cloud y Ririn.

Rukia: Así es, es extraño porque la razón principal de ellos es la de detectar a los Bounts.

Ichigo: Eso es extraño, creen que este enemigo sea algún tipo de Bount.

Ishida. Lo dudo mucho, pero si hay algo que llama mi atención, Urahara tuvo que crear esos muñecos, porque no éramos capaces de sentir la presencia de los Bount, ¿cierto?

Inoue: ¿A dónde quieres llegar Ishida-kun?

Rukia: ¿Estas suponiendo, que la llave emite algún tipo de pulso que es casi indetectable?

Ishida: Es posible, ¿no es así?, el _Hōgyoku _emite un pulso especial, el Sello el rey también, por que pensar que la llave no, por eso nunca ha sido descubierta, no cualquiera puede sentir su poder espiritual, además…- son interrumpidos por una chica

-Aquí estas, Ishida, el profesor Hashiba te busca como loco…

Ishida: ¿Hashiba? ¡Oh no! Lo olvide, debo conocer a ese niño, se supone que me presentaría con Gabriel.

Ichigo: Espera, dijiste Gabriel, es el chico nuevo de la primaria.

Ishida: Si, creo que hablamos de la misma persona.

Ichigo: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ishida: Pues si… dime ¿conoces a ese chico?

Ichigo: no estoy seguro, conocí a un chico muy extraño el día que acompañe a Tatsuki, olvido su libro y decía Gabriel- Dice mostrándoselo.

Ishida. Pues veamos si es él, volveremos en un momento. Gracias por avisarme Mía.

Mía: De nada Ishida- ambos chicos se retiran.

Ishida: ¿Qué ocurrió el día que te encontraste con ese chico?

Ichigo: Fue muy extraño, supo mi nombre sin que yo se lo dijera y luego me entere que era un extranjero, no había manera que escuchara sobre mi historial en la escuela.

Ishida. Espera dices que ese niño- _¿será la misma persona?-_ leyó tu mente o algo así, dime Kurosaki, ¿Cómo era ese niño?

Ichigo: Pues, no recuerdo muy bien soy malo para los rostros, era como…

Prof. Hashiba: Ishida, que bien que Mía te encontró, quiero presentarte a Gabriel, Blanco Gabriel.

Ichigo. ¡Era como él!

Ishida: ¿¡Eres tú!

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien por destruir la Tienda Urahara, la reconstruire pronto lo prometo.<strong>

**En el proximo capitulo seran revelados un par de secretos acerca de la Llave del rey, ¿donde creen ustedes que esta escondida?**

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, por favor dejen comentarios para saber como continuar esta historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**He aqui el secreto de la llave del rey**

* * *

><p>Prof. Hashiba: No estoy entendiendo ustedes se conocen. ¿Gabriel?<p>

Gabriel: Mas o menos.- _Je je, pensé que nunca volvería a encontrarme con estos chicos y peor aun parece que ambos se conocen._- Los he encontrado un par de veces, el de cabello naranja se quedo con mi libro.

Prof. Hashiba: ¿Qué? Kurosaki, ¿Has estado molestando a los alumnos de primaria?

Gabriel: No profesor, el me ayudo en esa ocasión.

Ichigo: Si, por cierto he llevado conmigo el libro para devolvértelo.

Prof. Hashiba: Bien, Ishida los dejare para que se conozcan mejor, pórtate bien Gabriel, este chico quiere ayudarte. – dice retirándose.

Gabriel: Si como no, por tu culpa fui castigado y ahora me creen un chico problema, ¿cuál era tu nombre? ¡Ah sí! Ishida Uryū…

Ichigo: Oye, eres tu quien nos debe una explicación

Gabriel: ¿De qué hablas?

Ichigo: No te hagas, en esa ocasión ¿cómo supiste mi nombre?

Ishida: Ichigo, tomate las cosas con calma es solo un niño, además ya lo notaste su energía espiritual no tiene nada de particular, pero dime Gibby, la última vez, no parecías sorprendido de que yo pudiera ver fantasmas ¿Por qué?

Gabriel: No quiero hablar de eso.

Ichigo: ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda ver fantasmas?

Gabriel: ¡Dije que no quiero hablar de eso!- dice apretando los puños y dispuesto a irse

Ichigo: Espera no te vayas todavía- dice sujetándole el hombro

Gabriel: ¡Suéltame! ¡Y dejen de verme así como si fuera un fenómeno! ¡Déjenme en paz! lo único que quiero… ¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz!- _No de nuevo, tengo que controlarme, de nuevo esas imágenes ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?_

Ichigo: Cálmate niño- dice soltándolo

Gabriel: Lo siento, es que yo…

Ishida: Nosotros también somos diferentes. Pero si no deseas contarnos la verdad, entenderemos, descuida puedo explicarle al director que todo fue un mal entendido y te dejara en paz.

Gabriel: En serio.

Ichigo: Por supuesto, tienes derecho a reservar tus secretos.

Gabriel: Esta bien, te lo diré, pero a cambio deben explicarme algo, solo que busquemos otro lugar.

Los tres se dirigen al jardín de la preparatoria.

Gabriel: Puedo notar que dicen la verdad y que ustedes también son diferentes.

Ichigo: Ok, veo que…

Gabriel: Aguarda, no lo sé, por lo que ustedes me han dicho, lo sé porque tengo una habilidad que me hace diferente- ambos lo ven intrigados- si les digo algo juran que me creerán y que luego ustedes también me darán explicaciones- ambos aceptan.- Antes que nada mi nombre es Gabriel Blanco y yo puedo, puedo leer la mente de las personas, algunas veces a voluntad y otras cuando me siento presionado, por eso algunos de dan cuenta y me evitan.

Ishida: Leer las mentes, jamás oí de ese poder.

Gabriel: Si, yo no puedo ver espíritus, pero en ocasiones si estos tienen algún pensamiento muy fuerte como tristeza o miedo, yo puedo sentir sus pensamientos y eso me indica que están allí.

Ichigo: Entiendo, entonces eres una persona muy especial, Gabriel.

Ishida: vaya me sorprende, el profesor Hashiba me había dicho que eras tímido.

Gabriel: Regularmente, pero tan solo evito a la gente, por que cuando descubren lo que puedo hacer tratan después de evitar mi compañía.

Ichigo: ¿Y que deseas saber?

Gabriel: ¿Qué es un shinigami?

…

Orihime: Ya se tardaron un poco

Rukia: Si y el receso casi termina, debo regresar a la tienda.

Chad: ¿Y que planea hacer Urahara?

Rukia: Inicialmente, notificar a la Sociedad de las Almas, aunque dijo que también contactaría con alguien más, tal vez busque a esos sujetos enmascarados y seguramente la Sociedad de las Almas también mandara a alguien al mundo real a inspeccionar la situación.

…

Mientras en la Sociedad de las Almas.

Comandante Yamamoto: Estamos ante una situación crítica, si el enemigo descubre como detectar la Llave será difícil detenerlo.

Byakuya: ¿Y qué propone?

Kenpachi: Busquémoslo nosotros primero y detengámoslo.

Comandante Yamamoto: Esa es una opción, pero antes de eso la Guardia Real me sugiere que la llave sea trasladada.

Ukitake: Pero Comandante, si nos movilizamos para cambiar la llave de lugar, la estaremos exponiendo al enemigo.

Comandante Yamamoto: No necesariamente, pero mientras tanto Capitán de la decima división Hitsugaya Tōshirō y su respectivo teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, le encomiendo la misión de ir al mundo real e interrogar a Urahara Kisuke.

…

Ichigo: No se si sea conveniente que lo sepas, aun cuando no tengas la habilidad de ver fantasmas, tu vida podría complicarse mucho si te hablamos acerca de eso.

Ishida: Podría resumirse en que los shinigamis se encargan de mantener el equilibrio entre los vivos y el mundo de los espíritus, tratan de evitar que las almas se queden en este mundo y busquen el descanso eterno.

Una explicación bastante entendible que omitía los detalles complicados de la situación.

Gabriel: Supongo que está bien.- el timbre les indica que deben retirarse- Debo irme nuestro receso acabara también, nos vemos luego.

Ichigo: Claro ten esto es tuyo- dice dándole el libro y luego Gabriel se retira.

Ishida: Creo que lo mejor es que se mantenga al margen de esto, le diré al profesor que no puedo ser su consejero.

Ichigo: Si creo que es lo mejor.

El resto del día trascurre con calma en la escuela.

Orihime: ¿Cómo les fue con ese chico?

Ishida: Es bastante simpático, pero no puede ser mi pupilo en este momento, necesitamos todo ese tiempo para encargarnos de este nuevo enemigo, así que tuve que decirle que no al profesor, de todas maneras es un buen chico y creo que tiene sus razones para ser como es.

Ichigo: ¿Qué más les dijo Rukia luego de que nos retiráramos?

Orihime: No mucho, que Urahara buscaría refuerzos para esta situación y que probablemente la sociedad de las almas intervendrá también.

Ichigo: Ok, bueno hay que ir ayudar con la reparación de la tienda.

Orihime: Es cierto.

El grupo se dirige al lugar, cuando llegan notan que varias estructuras ya están reconstruidas y también notan que alguien estaba ayudando.

Ichigo: Renji, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Renji: Ichigo, pues veras, solo estoy pagando la hospitalidad que Urahara mostró antes conmigo.

_Ichigo: Maldito Urahara sigue utilizando a las personas. _

Ishida: ¿Y dónde está él?

Ururu: Fue por mas materiales.

_Ichigo: Y de remate no está ayudando _

Chad: Podemos ayudar en algo

Jinta: Claro, tomen esa madera.

La tarde transcurre rápido y pronto comienza a anochecer.

Orihime: Creo que nos retiramos, ¿Están bien?

Tessai: No se preocupen de hecho estamos más cómodos durmiendo en el sótano, hay mucho más espacio.

Ishida: Es bueno escuchar eso.

Renji: Pueden irse tranquilos.

Rukia: Vendremos mañana también.- todos emprenden camino a su casas- oye Ichigo

Ichigo:¿Qué quieres?

Rukia: Hable con Inoue y recogí mis cosas- dice mostrándole una maleta- aun no recibo ordenes de regresar, así que ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?

Ichigo: Mmm… Claro, pero no digas ninguna historia ridícula, no es necesario, después de todo lo que ocurrió no hay que guardar secretos.

…

Ichigo: Ya volvi, ¿Karin, Yuzu?

Yuzu: Hermano qué bueno que regresaste, te tardaste un poco…

Isshin: Venga-dice lanzando un golpe que Ichigo esquiva fácilmente provocando que Isshin se estrellé contra la pared- Muy bien hijo… ¿Rukia?

Rukia: Buenas noches.

Ichigo: No finjas que te sorprende, apuesto que ya sabes que está ocurriendo y el problema que existe, así que la Sociedad de las Almas la envió y se quedara un tiempo con nosotros.

Yuzu: Debiste decirnos, hubiésemos arreglado un lugar.

Ichigo: Lo hacen después, esta noche se quedara en mi habitación.

Rukia: Si en serio, preferiría dormir en el armario de Ichigo mientras me quedo aquí, así que no se molesten- El comentario de Rukia, sonó como la peor escusa del mundo.

Karin: Con que en su armario, si tu lo dices…

Ichigo: Basta, sube a dejar tus cosas mejor, ignora a mis hermanas.

Karin: Ja la comida está en la estufa si van cenar, vamos Yuzu aun tenemos deberes pendientes- dice retirándose junto a Yuzu.

Isshin: Ichigo…-Ichigo no se atrevió a mirar a su padre- Ichigo, acompañame por favor.

Ichigo: No empieces por favor…

Isshin: Ichigo es en serio, es momento que tu y yo tengamos una plática muy importante.

Ichigo: Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Rukia solo…

Isshin: ¿Qué deje de pensar en qué?- Ichigo nota el tono serio de su padre- ¿Pues qué demonios estas pensando tú? Lo que yo quiero contarte es acerca de cuando yo vivía en la Sociedad de las Almas.

Ichigo: ¿Qué? Y eso a que viene

Isshin: Es algo que tienes que saber, ven acompáñame a la sala un momento y dile a Rukia que venga también.

De esa forma los tres se reúnen en la sala.

Isshin: Creo que no es necesario que te diga que durante un tiempo yo fui un capitán del Gotei trece, después de lo ocurrido con Urahara y el _Hōgyoku_, como debes saber hace mas de 110 los trece escuadrones eran muy diferentes a los que ahora conoces. Urahara, Yoruichi y los Vizards que te entrenaron eran los capitanes del 12°, 2°, 3°, 5°, 7° y 9° escuadrón, luego del incidente que Aizen provoco sometiéndolos a la Hollowficación y acusando a Urahara de traidor, el Gotei trece perdió a 7 de sus capitanes incluyendo al Capitán de la decima división quien había fallecido, así como a los líderes de la División de Kido, nunca la Sociedad de las Almas había estado tan expuesta como en ese momento, por lo que rápidamente se buscaron a aquellos que remplazarían a los capitanes perdidos, de esa manera Suì-Fēng, Sōsuke Aizen y Kaname Tōsen, fueron ascendidos a capitanes, Sajin Komamura se incorporo como capitán de la séptima división y Mayuri Kurotsuchi fue nombrado capitán de la doceava división y yo fui nombrado capitán de la decima división. Por último ese chico Gin Ichimaru quien había sido el teniente de Aizen fue nombrado capitán junto a Kuchiki Byakuya quien remplazo a su abuelo. Poco a poco la calma se fue recuperando en la Sociedad de las Almas, o eso pensábamos.

Rukia: Así que usted fue capitán de la decima división.

Isshin: Si señor, fueron buenos tiempos, hasta que descubrí algo muy extraño acerca de las circunstancias en las que el anterior capitán de la decima división había fallecido, justo antes de lo ocurrido con Aizen, para ese tiempo yo había asignado para encontrar a Urahara Kisuke en el mundo real y debo decir que lo encontré y él me conto acerca de lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, así que me propuse encontrar las pruebas para probar su inocencia y detener a Aizen, fuera cual fuera su plan, esa notificación que encontré me hizo sospechar que tal vez el antiguo capitán también había sido parte de los experimentos de Aizen por lo que decidí buscar pistas en la Sociedad de las Almas.

Ichigo: ¿Y Aizen te encontró también?

Isshin: No, me encontré con alguien peor _Kusarigama Sage_, el antiguo capitán de la decima división.

Ichigo: No que estaba muerto, o era un Vizard.

Isshin: No estaba muerto, usando el poder de hipnosis de Kyōka Suigetsu y con ayuda de Aizen había fingido su propia muerte 10 años antes de incidente con los Vizards, ¿Para qué? Necesitaba tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan y 100 años después lo puso en marcha.

Rukia: ¿Y qué era lo que ese sujeto quería?

Isshin: La llave del rey y por desgracia descubrió al igual que yo, una pista importante de cómo encontrarla.

Ichigo: Entonces ¿Tú sabes dónde está escondida la Llave del Rey?

Isshin: Si y si se trata del mismo enemigo que enfrente hace 22 años y logra completar su plan, pronto el también será capaz de encontrarla.

Rukia: ¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos ir y conseguirla antes que él? ¿Está en la Sociedad de las Almas?

Isshin: No, esa es la otra parte de la historia que deben saber, hace mucho tiempo, es decir hace miles de años, la verdadera Llave Real, se encontraba escondida en la Sociedad de las Almas justo debajo del Sereitei en una especie de bóveda, pero como sabemos siempre existirán personas que desean usar ese tipo de poder para el mal que y un Shinigami del Gotei 13 decidió traicionar a los suyos y robar esa llave para su propio beneficio, tal como lo hicieron Lord Oscuridad y Aizen.

Su objetivo no fue logrado, pero para prevenir que algo así se repitiera la llave fue escondida en el mundo de los vivos. Pero no en un lugar físico contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría.

Ichigo: ¿Entonces donde esta?

Isshin: Se encuentra sellada dentro de un alma humana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaracion del capitulo anterior, si aplicamos matematica basica y hacemos cuentas de quienes ocupaban cada cargo como capitan en la saga del pendulo, nos daremos cuenta que el unico escuadron del cual solo conocemos un capitan es el decimo, por tanto el padre de Ichigo probablemente era el capitan de ese escuadron, ademas eso explica por que los Vizards no lo conocian, ya que durante el incidente con Aizen en ese escuadron no habia un capitan. Bueno aqui les dejo otra idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.**

* * *

><p>"Tienda" Urahara<p>

Urahara: Buenas noches, capitán de la decima división Hitsugaya Tōshirō, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Hitsugaya: La sociedad de las almas me envía a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Urahara: Yo notifique ya acerca de lo ocurrido, no creo haber obviado nada importante.

Hitsugaya: No es acerca de eso que quiero interrogarte, la sociedad de las almas quiere saber todo acerca del ex capitán de la Decima división, que se hace llamar Kurosaki Isshin, quieren saber hasta qué punto ha recuperado sus poderes.

….

Ichigo: ¿Qué dices?

Isshin: Tal como lo escuchaste, hace 20 años, descubrí el secreto del escondite de la llave, todo comenzó cuando fui asignado junto a un grupo de shinigamis de la guardia real, en aquel entonces mi nivel espiritual era tan elevado que se estaba considerando promover a dicha división; lo que me sorprendió en ese entonces era lo sencillo de la misión, aplicar el entierro de almas a un simple plus; por que mandar a la guardia real para una misión tan sencilla, nadie lo entendía.

Rukia: ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Isshin: Se trataba de una mujer nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando use mi _Zampakutou _para enviarla a la Sociedad de las Almas, paso algo muy extraño, la Jigokuchōque la guiaría al otro mundose torno de un extraño color dorado, tratamos de no darle mucha importancia en ese momento, de no ser porque justo en ese momento el nos ataco.

…

Hueco Mundo

Lord Oscuridad: Mas de 100 años han pasado, Kurosaki Isshin, de nada te sirvió perder tus poderes tratando de derrotarme, aun así tú te obtuviste aquello que deseaba.

-Mi señor cree que el ya haya recuperado esa habilidad.

Lord Oscuridad: No lo sé, pero eso ya no importa, como le mencione hace 20 años el descubrió al igual que yo que la Llave está escondida dentro de un alma humana, en aquel entonces era una mujer, esa persona porta la llave en su alma durante toda la vida pudiendo mostrar o no poderes espirituales, mientras el alma de esa persona no abandone este mundo la llave permanece con él, Baraggan lo sabía por eso los Hollows atacan a las almas perdidas, ya que en el momento en que los plus son enviados a la Sociedad de las Almas, la llave se convierte en espiritrones y se mezcla con una nueva alma que recién llega a este mundo, así ha sido durante miles de años, obtener esa información fue fácil, lo difícil es saber dónde se esconde dicha llave, pero por suerte Aizen me facilito las cosas.

Isshin: Cientos de vidas han estado ligadas a la llave Real en el mundo de los vivos, todas ellas vigiladas y protegidas en secreto por miembros de la Guardia Real, los cuales juraron jamás revelar su ubicación a nadie aun a cambio de sus vidas… En aquella ocasión Aizen filtro información acerca de la nuestra misión, probablemente el no sabía cuál era nuestro objetivo, pero se lo dijo a Sage como en muchas tantas ocasiones y el nos siguió como había hecho antes con varios miembros de la Guardia Real, al parecer nunca tuvo suerte hasta esa ocasión.

Ichigo: ¿Quieres decir que el paso 100 años reuniendo información sobre la llave?

Isshin: Así es, hace 130 años el descubrió que la llave estaba dentro de un alma humana pero no sabía cómo buscarla, así que durante ese tiempo se mantuvo alerta a los movimientos de la Guardia Real hasta que surgió la oportunidad, en el momento en que descubrimos sus intenciones y lo que teníamos enfrente era nuestro deber proteger esa alma, fue una fiera batalla ya que Lord Oscuridad como se hace llamar contaba con varios seguidores, al final solo quedamos él y yo, para ese entonces yo practicaba el Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, por lo que durante la batalla me vi forzado a utilizar esa técnica sin perfeccionarla, se me había advertido que al usarla perdería mis poderes, pero pensé desarrollarla para un caso critico como ese, nunca supe si derrote o no a Sage, pero nunca me confié de haber ganado esa batalla, aun así como consecuencia perdí mis poderes no solo eso el Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō también es una técnica prohibida cuyo nivel no está permitido a menos que se pertenezca a la Guardia Real, por tanto tuve que vivir exiliado ya que todos me creyeron muerto, entonces Urahara me ayudo y también Ryūken Ishida un Quincy a quien yo debía vigilar y asegurarme de que no causara problemas a la Sociedad de las Almas.

…

Lord Oscuridad: Isshin fue hábil, casi logra asesinarme de no ser porque sus poderes lo abandonaron en el último momento, lo cual me perjudico a mi también.

…

Isshin: Tuve que vivir en un Gigai especial creado por Urahara, no era necesario esconder mi reiatsu ya que mis poderes habían desaparecido y la Sociedad de las Almas me creía muerto, pero no solo eso la única manera de poder rastrear la Llave es haber tenido contacto con ella, emite un Reiatsu muy particular, en el momento en que mi Zampakutou toco el alma de esa mujer pude ser capaz de ubicar la llave en cualquier lugar donde este mundo, de igual manera que el Comandante General es capaz de hacerlo, pero si no recuperaba mis poderes no serviría de nada, así Oscuridad perdió otra oportunidad de obtener la llave. Lo que paso después fue muy importante conocí a tu madre y pues ella nunca supo lo que yo era, quería dejar esa vida atrás y ser feliz a su lado, pero debido a que tu heredaste parte de mis poderes eso no sería posible, Ichigo, si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió ese soy yo, disculpa por haberte mentido, disculpa por haberte ocultado la verdad, lo supe desde el primer momento, que tú eras un Shinigami y sobre todo disculpa por hacerte creer que tú fuiste el culpable de lo que paso con Masaki cuando fui yo el que no pudo protegerlos.

…

-Mi señor, ¿Cómo planea usar el _Hōgyoku _en todo esto_?_

Lord Oscuridad: Isshin me enseño que la Llave deja cierto residuo espiritual, de esa manera podemos rastrear a través del tiempo usando ese residuo que permanece dentro de las almas que alguna vez portaron dicha llave, en este caso alguien muy especial ya que mientras Sōsuke Aizen vivía como humano hace casi 200 años, el portó la Llave del rey y esa energía residual se encuentra impresa en el _Hōgyoku_ …

….

Ichigo: Gracias por contarme todo esto, es decir, me alegra haber escuchado la verdad viniendo de ti, quizás luego podamos compartir más de esta historia, pero por ahora quiero que respondas ¿Sabes dónde está en este momento la Llave del Rey?

Isshin: Si y tu también ya la encontraste.

-Kurosaki Isshin, creo que tenemos un problema aqui- los tres voltean a ver descubriendo a un Urahara en la ventana, quien era acompañado por el pequeño capitan de la decima division y su teniente.

Hitsugaya: Estamos en estado de emergencia y existen muchas cosas en juego, asi que partir de este momento la Sociedad de las Almas se hara cargo de esta situación antes de que sea demasiado tarde; asi que a pesar de la ayuda brindada en otras ocasiones, en esta oportunidad me piden asegurme de que ustedes no interfieran desde este punto...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que pensara hacer la Sociedad de las Almas?, ¿funcionara el radar de Lord Oscuridad? ¿Quien llegara antes a la llave?<strong>

**Espero actualizar pronto, gracias por leer esta historia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Parece que la historia del pasado de Isshin y Oscuridad se me hizo muy larga, pero es que habia mucho que aclarar.**

**Nota: Bleach no me pertenece bla, bla ,bla... Ojala fuera mio... bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

><p>Ichigo: ¿Cómo esperas que no interfiramos? ¿De qué estás hablando?<p>

Hitsugaya: Esa es la orden que se me dio, no sé hasta qué punto estés involucrado o sepas lo que está pasando, pero me pidieron vigilarte y evitar que tu o tus amigos interfieran.

Ichigo: ¿Interferir en qué? ¿Qué demonios van hacer ahora?

Matsumoto: La verdad no lo sabemos, fuimos enviados antes de que se decidiera hacer algo respecto a esta situación, la verdad no estamos enterados sobre cómo se procederá.

Hitsugaya: Silencio Matsumoto, ignora eso ultimo, de igual manera mi misión es mantenerte al margen de todo esto.

Ichigo: Ok, ya te entendí. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Hitsugaya: Permaneceré en Karakura el tiempo necesario y te estaré vigilando, así que más te vale obedecer o de lo contrario tendré que detenerte.

Urahara: No nos queda más remedio que obedecer.- dice Urahara con su típico tono de falso respeto.

Hitsugaya: No es todo, Kurosaki Isshin, la Sociedad de las Almas me ordeno llevarlo esta misma noche al Sereitei, desean saber algunas cosas ahora que ha recuperado sus poderes.

Isshin: Muy bien, tal vez quieran pedirme que regrese a ser capitán y por si no estás enterado yo era el jefe de la decima división, así que si es así descuida podrás seguir siendo mi teniente

Hitsugaya: Lo sé estoy enterado, después de que usted participara en lo de Aizen, junto con esos sujetos enmascarados el Comandante General no tuvo opción que contarnos la historia completa aunque como él nos manifestaba pensó que usted estaba muerto desde hace mas de 20 años e ignora las circunstancias que lo hicieron permanecer escondido, por tanto necesita saber todo lo que usted pueda aportar sobre lo que está ocurriendo en este momento, ya que por lo que nos conto, usted estuvo involucrado también en un incidente con la llave real.

Isshin: Me parece bien de su parte el contarles, al fin y al cabo todos estamos del mismo lado cuando pasan cosas como esta, muy bien iré a la Sociedad de las Almas entonces, probablemente demore un rato por allá, así que por favor Ichigo, no te metas en problemas hasta entonces, terminaremos la plática cuando regrese, Rukia-chan quedas en tu casa, cuiden a Karin y a Yuzu.

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto y yo acompañaremos a tu padre hasta el Senkaimon y te informaremos sobre cualquier acción que la Sociedad de las Almas decida tomar después, pero como te repito mientras tanto la orden es que permanezcan al margen- dice retirándose junto a Isshin y Matsumoto.

Rukia: Que día tan raro.

Ichigo. Ni que lo digas, Urahara-san, ¿Qué piensas que hará la Sociedad de las Almas?

Urahara: No lo sé, pero de seguro lo descubriremos pronto cuando Isshin les cuente la historia acerca de su batalla hace más de 20 años.

Ichigo: ¿Ustedes creen que se trate del mismo enemigo que él enfrentó?

Urahara: Es lo más probable, ya hablaste con él.

Ichigo: Si, ya me conto lo ocurrido. Pero no termino de contarme la historia.

Urahara: Pues bien, lo que tu padre descubrió el día que encontró la llave del rey, es que Sage Kusarigama al igual que Aizen no había fallecido, en un principio tu padre pensó que Sage había sido una más de las victimas de Aizen en su afán de perfeccionar el _Hōgyoku, _pero no fue así el arreglo una falsa pelea contra Baraggan rey del Hueco Mundo en aquel entonces y luego se oculto por más de 100 años, todos en la Sociedad de las Almas lo consideraron un valiente por tanto jamás se investigaron las cosas que hizo mientras fue capitán, hasta que tu padre llego al decimo escuadrón. Tal y como el debió decirte, el propio Sage le revelo todo esto a tu padre hace mas de 20 años pensando que lograría obtener la llave del rey en esa ocasión.

Rukia: ¿Creen que Aizen y ese sujeto estuvieran relacionados?

Urahara: El nunca lo menciono, pero lo más seguro es que si, de hecho las extrañas circunstancias acerca de la muerte se Aizen en la prisión nos hacen creer que se trata de Oscuridad, quizás el estaba demasiado débil después de la pelea con tu padre y dejo a Aizen a cargo de las cosas, eso explicaría por qué el objetivo de Aizen era también encontrar la llave del rey, claro nunca descubrió como encontrarla y se propuso buscar la forma de elaborar una nueva.

Ichigo: Entonces Aizen fue manipulado por ese sujeto.

Urahara: Quizás o quizás Aizen aprovecho que su jefe no tenia las fuerzas para luchar y decidió actuar por su cuenta, eso quizás nunca lo sepamos, pero mientras tanto hay que volvernos mas fuertes para detener al enemigo antes de que termine el radar que le permita encontrar la llave.

Rukia: Urahara san, ¿Usted sabe dónde está la llave?

Urahara: No, Isshin es el único que puede sentir esa llave, lo único que sé es que en este momento se encuentra en la ciudad de Karakura.

…

Mientras todo eso pasaba

Gabriel: Mmm, why I can't sleep?, rayos.

_Ichigo: No se si sea conveniente que lo sepas, aun cuando no tengas la habilidad de ver fantasmas, tu vida podría complicarse mucho si te hablamos acerca de eso_.

Gabriel: Maybe, ellos pueden saber que fue lo que ocurrió hace 6 años; no importa lo que digan igual quiero saberlo… Duane…

…

Urahara ya se había retirado.

Rukia: ¿Qué quiso decir tu padre con eso de que tú también sabes dónde está la llave del rey? ¿Ichigo?

Ichigo: No estoy seguro, a menos que… -_No puede ser que se refiriera a alguno de nosotros, pero debe ser alguien que aun está con vida, ¿Y si se trata de…? No eso sería demasiada coincidencia- _Rukia, acompáñame mañana a la escuela, necesito hablar con alguien.

Rukia: De acuerdo, pero…

Ichigo: Hasta que papá regrese no puedo asegurarte nada, así que solo estoy suponiendo cosas, mañana te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero, por ahora intentemos dormir un poco.

Rukia: De acuerdo- dice entrando al armario.

…

En tanto

Isshin: Muchas gracias por acompañarme Hitsugaya Taicho, dice entrando al Senkaimon, por favor vigile que mi hijo no haga tonterías.- dice como despedida antes de que la puerta desaparezca.

Matsumoto: Taicho, ¿usted cree que el sepa dónde está la llave?

Hitsugaya: No lo sé, eso es lo que el comandante desea saber; a partir de ahora debemos esperar ordenes, si en caso se lleva a cabo el traslado de la llave.

…

Al día siguiente.

Ishida: Así que tu padre te dijo todo eso

Ichigo: Si y extrañamente aun no regresa de la Sociedad de las Almas, pero probablemente es porque le está dando toda esta información al Comandante Yamamoto, mientras tanto Toushiro dice que tenemos prohibido involucrarnos.

Ishida: Supongo que quieren evitar que encontremos la llave por nuestra cuenta, ya que de hacerlo le estaríamos facilitando las cosas al enemigo. Esa es la misma razón por la que tu padre no le dijo a Urahara la ubicación de la llave, entre más personas sepan donde esta, mas fácil será para esos sujetos encontrarla

Rukia: Pienso que buscaran a esa persona antes de que nuestro enemigo termine su radar.

Orihime: ¿Y que pasara cuando la encuentren?

Ichigo: Urahara san dijo que eso aun no está decidido, pero asumo que en ese momento ordenaran venir a este mundo a todos los capitanes y protegerla.

Renji: Entiendo, por eso aun no hemos recibido la orden de regresar a la Sociedad de las Almas.

Chad: ¿Creen que se trate del mismo enemigo que tu padre enfrento?

Ichigo: Según Urahara es lo más seguro y probablemente el estaba relacionado con Aizen, así que hay que ser muy cuidadosos y entrenar para poder ser de utilidad. Pero antes que nada, necesito averiguar una cosa, Rukia, Ishida, acompáñenme un momento.

Ishida: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ichigo: Les explico luego- los tres se retiran

Ishida: ¿Qué pretendes hacer?- dice mientras los tres salían de la escuela.

Ichigo: Antes de irse mi padre estaba por decirme la ubicación de la llave y dijo que yo ya la había encontrado, según dijo la persona que porta la llave puede o no tener poderes espirituales, podría ser uno de ustedes Inoue, Chad o tú, o podría ser…

Gabriel: Ichigo, justo estaba por ir a buscarte.

Rukia: ¿Quién es este chico?

Ishida: Gibby kun, ¿Por qué querías vernos?

Ichigo: Rukia te presento a Gabriel.

* * *

><p><strong>Descubrira Ichigo la verdad ahora que Isshin no esta? Que sera lo que Gabriel desea saber?<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno como ven no tarde mucho en actualizar, gracias por los comentarios y favoritos es bueno ver que les gusta esta historia, aun quedan varios capitulos y tambien habra amor no se preocupen.**

* * *

><p>En la Sociedad de las Almas<p>

Una típica reunión del Gotei 13 o no tan típica, ya que en esta ocasión en lugar del típico capitán peliplateado de la decima división se encontraba Kurosaki Isshin, el antiguo capitán de esa división, portando el típico _haori_ blanco anudado a su hombro izquierdo, como muestra de su retiro. A petición de el Comandante General Isshin contaba a los de mas capitanes lo ocurrido el día de su desaparición de la Sociedad de las Almas, acerca de cómo se propuso investigar la muerte de Sage Kurasigama, acerca de cómo conoció a Urahara Kisuke en el mundo real y como perdió sus poderes el día que enfrento al que ahora se hacía llamar Lord Oscuridad.

Comandante Yamamoto: Interesante, pero ¿Por qué no intentaste revelar esta información a la Sociedad de las Almas?

Isshin: No es como si ustedes me hubiesen creído, de buenas a primeras, además ya les dije creí que él había sido derrotado, todo este asunto de Aizen me hizo pensar que había sido así, pues el también buscaba la llave pero de una manera diferente, cualquiera pensaría que si ambos estaban relacionados al notar Aizen que el plan de Oscuridad había fracasado decidió actuar de manera diferente.

Ukitake: Pero al parecer no fue así.

Komamura: Y ahora sabemos la mitad del secreto de esa llave

-Interesante argumento, fue lo mismo que los dos guardias de la división cero nos manifestaron hace 22 años.

Kyoraku: Veo que de nuevo estas aquí, Hikifune taicho

Kirio: Así es, la guardia real está pendiente de todo lo que ocurra con este incidente, veo que estas dispuesto a colaborarKobayashi Issei.

Isshin: Por favor prefiero mi nuevo nombre.

Kirio: Cierto Kurosaki Isshin, fuiste muy listo al cambiar tu nombre, de lo contrario todos habrían sospechado cuando conocieron a tu hijo, al único al que no lograste engañar fue a Aizen, el siempre tuvo interés en tu hijo y sospechaba acerca de su origen, posiblemente relacionaba a Ichigo con Urahara o con alguno de los Vizards, luego descubrió que su padre eras tú.

Isshin: Ya les dije todo los que les interesaba saber no es así.

Comandante Yamamoto: Así es, pero por motivos de seguridad aun no podemos dejarte ir, si el enemigo resulta ser Oscuridad como sospechamos y no logra crear el radar que busca, serás el próximo objetivo, ahora que recuperaste tus poderes eres capaz de encontrar la llave del rey por tu cuenta, por tanto deberás permanecer en el Seireitei hasta nuevo aviso.

…

En Karakura.

Hitsugaya: Espero que Matsumoto vigile a bien a Kurosaki y a sus amigos, mientras yo debo vigilar a Urahara Kisuke, me pregunto, ¿Dónde estará esa llave? ¿Y cuando nos informaran acerca de cómo proceder? – El pequeño capitán se encontraba sobre un tejado observando cómo era reparada la tienda de Urahara, en ese momento su celular suena- Maldición un Hollow, estoy más cerca que Matsumoto, así que tendré que ir yo.

Tan pronto como llego al lugar donde se encontraba el Hollow noto la presencia de otra persona.

Hitsugaya: No puede ser, ¿Tú también eres…?- el joven Capitán no superaba su asombro al notar a la Shinigami frente a el

Karin: Toushiro, estas aquí- dice al notar la presencia del chico quien seguía en su Gigai

Hitsugaya: ¿Kurosaki? ¿Cómo es que tú?

Karin: ¿Me convertí en Shinigami…? es una larga historia, pero creo que no es momento para eso cierto- dice señalando al Hollow- primero me encargare de el- rápidamente y con un solo corte de su espada Karin logra deshacerse del Hollow.

Hitsugaya: Impresionante, ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

Karin: Unos cuantos meses, entrenando con Urahara por supuesto- dice volviendo a su cuerpo que se encontraba a un lado-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Note tu presencia anoche en mi casa, por cierto ¿Sabes a donde fue mi papá?

Hitsugaya: Tenia un asunto importante que atender, descuida volverá pronto; en cuanto a mi estaré por aquí un tiempo, no creo que sepas lo que está pasando.

Karin: No con detalles, solo sé que un nuevo enemigo apareció, pero Urahara no quiere involucrarme.

Hitsugaya: Y hace bien, es mejor así, de hecho incluso es peligroso que tu hermano se involucre, ya que sus poderes no son los de antes.

Karin: Se está recuperando, además, hay un factor muy importante aun cuando no quiera admitirlo la presencia de Rukia le ayuda más que cualquier otro entrenamiento.

Hitsugaya: Si ellos se llevan muy bien. Por cierto No tienes que ir a algún lado- dice señalando el uniforme de Karin.

Karin: No creo, ese Hollow ya me retraso, de todas maneras Yuzu sabe firmar por mí, llegare a la próxima clase, por cierto Toushiro no has crecido nada.- dice acercándose al capitán de la decima división.

Hitsugaya: ¿QUE? Claro que he crecido, estoy casi tan alto como tú.

Karin: No es cierto, sigues siendo un niño de primaria, ja ja ja, a propósito aun estoy en el equipo de Soccer y esta tarde tenemos un partido, ¿Quieres venir?

Hitsugaya: No creo que pueda, debo…

Karin: Vamos será solo un momento, ¿Qué tantos deberes tienes que hacer?

Hitsugaya: Una sola cosa, ahh, de acuerdo estaré allí, pero vete a clases ya.

Karin: Bien, pero si ves a mi hermano prométeme que no le dirás lo que viste, solo se preocuparía por mí.

Hitsugaya: ¿Qué? Tu hermano no sabe, ¿en qué demonios estas pensando? Y claro que se preocuparía por ti, cualquiera lo haría, esto no es un juego, lo que haces es peligroso, podrías salir lastimada…

Karin: Páralo allí quieres, intento que Ichi ni, no me regañe y tu lo haces por él, estoy bien en serio, además se lo diré pronto lo prometo.

Hitsugaya: Bien, espero que sea verdad_.- ¿Por qué demonios me preocupo tanto por ella?_

…

En tanto en el Instituto Karakura

Gabriel: Hola, mucho gusto Rukia. ¿Ichigo?...

Ichigo: Descuida, ella también forma parte de esto, Gabriel…- _¿Qué se supone que debo preguntarle? ¿Por casualidad tu eres la llave del rey?_- Escucha se que te dijimos que lo mejor era que no supieras algunas cosas y… aun lo creo pero me gustaría que habláramos

Gabriel: De acuerdo. ¿Qué te interesa saber?

Ichigo: No se háblanos un poco de ti, quizás podamos se amigos, ¿No crees?- los cuatro se dirigen al jardín de la escuela.

Gabriel: Bien, me mude este año a Japón, porque mis padres se separaron y querían estar lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, así que por eso estoy aquí.

Ichigo: Creo que aun no te lo digo, pero este chico puede leer las mentes de las personas.- Rukia lo mira extrañada

Gabriel: Es cierto, ¿Qué no me crees?... Kuchiki Rukia.- agrega luego de una pausa.

Rukia: Increíble, ¿Cómo lo logras?

Gabriel: No lo sé, siempre he podido hacerlo y por si aun lo dudas, hace un rato pensabas en un conejito llamado Chappy.

Ichigo: Ves este niño, tiene un don muy especial, bueno creo que ya debes saber que Rukia, Ishida y yo tenemos la capacidad de ver fantasmas. Así que puede decirse que somos especiales como tú.

Gabriel: Si sobre eso, quiero saber algo… Ishida, el día que te encontré, frente a nosotros había un fantasma, el cual tenía miedo de algo, ¿Qué era ese algo? ¿A quién le tenía tanto miedo?

Ishida: Ichigo… creo entender tu suposición, pero si te equivocas, es mala idea involucrar a Gibby en esto…

Ichigo: Pero si estoy en lo correcto, el tiene derecho a saberlo.

Rukia: Yo me encargo- dice sacando un cuaderno y comenzando a dibujar- Mira Gabriel- dice mostrándole un dibujo similar al que mostro a Ichigo cuando se conocieron.

Ichigo: Dime que estas bromeando.

Rukia: Nadie está hablando contigo, como sea, existen dos tipos de espíritus, los de las personas que fallecen en este mundo y no logran el descanso eterno por algún asunto pendiente, y los espíritus malignos llamados Hollows.

Gabriel: ¿Las almas tienen forma de conejos?

Ichigo: No ella solo es pésima dibujante- como respuesta recibe un golpe de la pelinegra.

Ishida: En otras palabras, lo que ataco a esa niña era un Hollow y la misión de los Shinigamis además de guiar a las almas buenas al más allá es destruir a los Hollows. Gibby kun, puede que tu estés tan involucrado en esto como nosotros, así que si bien no podemos decirte todo, es necesario que sepas algunas cosas.

Gabriel: ¿Involucrado cómo? Yo nunca he visto un fantasma ni un Hollow

Ichigo: De ser verdad lo que creemos, te lo explicare después. Gibby, pase lo que pase te cuidaremos.

Gabriel: ¿Y si yo no soy quien ustedes creen? ¿Y si no tengo nada que ver en todo esto?

Ichigo: Igual, puedes ser nuestro amigo.

Gabriel: Thank you.- la campana que indica el fin del receso suena en ese momento.

Ishida: Te veremos mañana, búscanos en el receso.- Gabriel asiente y se retira.

_/En ese momento, no pude preguntárselos, pero me dio la impresión de que habría otra oportunidad, pensé que aparte de Nick mi mejor amigo en América nunca encontraría alguien en quien confiar, pero me equivoque y a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias que me hicieron conocer a Ichigo y a los demás, lo que pasaría después me haría darme cuenta que por mas diferentes que seamos, siempre encontraremos a alguien que nos ayude a descubrir el lugar al pertenecemos/_

…

En algún lugar de la Sociedad de las Almas

Lord Oscuridad: Pronto sabré donde se oculta la llave.

-Mi señor, Kurosaki Isshin llego hace unas horas a la Sociedad de las Almas.

Lord Oscuridad: De seguro el anciano Yamamoto desea interrogarlo, no importa que sea el Shinigamis más fuerte y más antiguo en la Sociedad de las Almas, el comandante general siempre tarda demasiado en descubrir las intenciones del enemigo y suele solucionar las cosas hasta que se le han salido de las manos, no importa que Isshin le diga acerca de mi, no podrá descubrir mi plan a tiempo.

-Señor y que hay acerca de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Lord Oscuridad: Bueno planeo deshacerme de él, el otro día que anduve en el Hueco Mundo encontré a un amigo que desea saldar cuentas con Ichigo.

-Creí que Kurosaki Ichigo, también era parte de su plan.

Lord Oscuridad: Lo es, durante más de 15 años pensé que era él, desde el día que nació, más aun el día que Big Fisher lo encontró hace ya casi 8 años, esa mujer no sabía la verdad sobre el origen de ese niño y aun sigo pensando que debe haber una razón por la que ella lo sobreprotegía tanto, algo que ella conocía que la hizo preocuparse por mantenerlo con vida pasara lo que pasara, lastimosamente Big Fisher perdió la esencia del alma de esa mujer que se encontraba en su interior y jamás pude indagar en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué Kurosaki Ichigo podía ser la Llave del Rey?

Lord Oscuridad: Así es, Isshin toco la Llave del Rey antes de perder sus poderes, existe una posibilidad de que así como sus hijos heredaron de él los poderes de Shinigami, en una de sus almas puede habitar la llave del rey, ese era el interés de Aizen en Ichigo desde el momento que descubrió que Isshin era su padre.

-Pero Ichigo, fue asesinado en dos ocasiones y la llave no se manifestó.

Lord Oscuridad: Exacto, aunque aún quedan sus dos hermanitas, bueno dentro de poco sabremos la verdad.- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gusta el Hitsukarin por cierto, asi que talvez profundice un poco en eso, bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo, tratare de actualizar pronto.<strong>

**Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo, he estado teniendo mucha inspiracion estos dias, en fin me gusta como quedo este capitulo, ojala les guste tambien.**

* * *

><p>Es de noche en Karakura<p>

Matsumoto: Taicho, donde estuvo toda la tarde, lo busque por todos lados.

Hitsugaya: Me encargue de asuntos importantes- dice tratando de mentir lo mejor posible, la verdad es que había asistido al campo de futbol y había pasado con Karin y sus amigos toda la tarde- Kurosaki Isshin aun no regresa y eso me da en que pensar, seguramente se está formulando alguna estrategia en la Sociedad de las almas en este momento, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu informe?

Matsumoto: Pues Ichigo y los demás solo se reunieron en la escuela, al parecer recién anoche el padre de Ichigo les conto sobre su pasado como capitán, aunque apuesto a que no era mejor que usted Hitsugaya taicho.

Hitsugaya: ¿Y nada más? ¿No ocurrió algo fuera de lo común?

Matsumoto: Pues Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida se alejaron un rato del grupo, pero fue para reunirse con un niño durante el receso, no sé de que estuvieron hablando, pero no sentí ningún reiatsu proveniente de ese niño. Debió ser algo relacionado con la escuela. ¿Y qué tal se la paso vigilando a Urahara?

Hitsugaya: Pues… nada inusual, solo estuvieron reconstruyendo la tienda.

Matsumoto: Ok, no por cierto no me diga que de nuevo nos quedaremos en el sótano de la tienda, Taicho es un lugar muy incomodo.

Hitsugaya: Si quieres puedes buscar otro lugar. Yo… te puedo remplazar para vigilar a Kurosaki. Así que tienes la noche libre por así decirlo.

Matsumoto: Muy bien entonces iré a visitar a Orihime, hasta mañana taicho.

Hitsugaya: Si hasta mañana- dice dirigiéndose al lugar donde pasaría la noche.

…

Rukia: Es un chico muy simpático.- dice recordando la sonrisa de Gabriel al momento de despedirse de ellos.

Ichigo: Lo sé, me recuerda a mí mismo.

Rukia: ¿Cuándo? Ese niño no se la pasa con el seño fruncido todo el tiempo como tú.

Ichigo: Hace mucho tiempo…

Rukia: Ichigo... ¿De verdad crees que ese niño sea la persona que buscamos?

Ichigo: No lo se, por su bien espero que no sea asi, maldición ¿por qué diantres no ha regresado papá? Me interesa saber el resto de la historia- en ese momento tocan la puerta.

Karin: Yo abro Ichi ni.- dice dirigiéndose a la puerta- Pasa Toushiro.

Yuzu: ¿Toushiro? Hermano Karin regreso con su novio.

Karin: No es mi novio Yuzu, es solo un amigo. Ven hagamos la cena- dice llevándosela.

Ichigo: Toushiro, ¿Qué haces? Sigues con eso de vigilarme, ya te dije que no intentare nada raro, esperare las órdenes de la Sociedad de las Almas como tú.

Hitsugaya: Solo sigo órdenes, además no confió en tu palabra.

Ichigo: ¿Has sabido algo acerca de mi padre?

Hitsugaya: Hace 10 minutos recibí un comunicado diciendo que aun esta bajo interrogatorio y vigilancia de la Sociedad de las Almas.

Ichigo: ¿Qué demonios tienen en la cabeza? En lugar de estar interrogando a mi papá busquen a Lord Oscuridad o la llave del rey para protegerla.

Hitsugaya: ¿Quién es Lord Oscuridad? ¿Y ustedes saben dónde está la llave del rey?

Ichigo: ¿Qué no me digas que aun no te han informado?

Rukia: Ichigo, recuerda que aun no es seguro lo que tu padre nos conto. Hitsugaya taicho, lo que nosotros sabemos aún no está confirmado.

Hitsugaya: No importa, igual creo que debo saber.

Ichigo: Así que te dejaron fuera de esto, jaja, bien te diré lo que se, papá cree que se trata del mismo enemigo que el enfrento cuando era Capitán, su nombre es Kurasigama Sage, el ex capitán de la décima división hace mas de 100 años, claro se volvió malo como Aizen y se hace llamar Lord Oscuridad y desea conseguir la Ouken. Hace 22 años casi lo logra de no ser porque mi padre lo evito y como consecuencia de esa batalla perdió sus poderes de Shinigami igual que yo y como todos lo creían muerto, te nombraron capitán.

Rukia: No sabemos si Aizen estaba relacionado con Oscuridad, pero es algo que no se puede descartar.

Hitsugaya: Entiendo, pero tu padre impidió que obtuviera la llave, eso significa que él sabe dónde está la llave.

Ichigo: Si iba a decírmelo cuando tú te lo llevaste a la Sociedad de las Almas.

Hitsugaya: Uhh

Yuzu: La cena esta lista.

…

Matsumoto: ¡Orihime! ¿Estás allí? Holaa

Orihime: Rangiku san, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Matsumoto: ¿Qué Ichigo y Rukia no les dijeron que estamos en una misión?

Orihime: Pues sí, pero ¿Por qué vienes a mi casa?- dice ocultando su rostro- No es como si no te quisiera recibir.

Matsumoto: Quería verte, ¿Qué te pasa?- dice sujetándole la barbilla-¿Por qué estas llorando?

Orihime: Solo cosas. No te fijes, anda mejor pasa.

Matsumoto: ¿Cómo que no me fije? Ahora me cuentas.- dice entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Orihime: Tonterías, en serio.

Matsumoto: Cuéntame, confía en mí, por lo menos si te desahogas te sentirás mejor, creo que esta escena se me hace familiar y creo imaginarme el por qué de ese llanto.

Orihime: Rangiku-san, yo... yo amo a Kurosaki kun, como a nada en el mundo…

Matsumoto: Eso se nota, pero ¿Y se lo has dicho?

Orihime: Si y me dijo que no podía corresponderme, porque él no sentía lo mismo por mi y aun cuando no me lo dijo, aun cuando el mismo no se dé cuenta, la razón por la que él no puede entregarme su corazón es porque este ya le pertenece a alguien más.- Orihime se echa a llorar en los brazos de Matsumoto quien de igual forma que en aquella noche trata de consolarla.- Lo peor es que no puedo odiarla porque ella... ella es una gran amiga y la quiero demasiado.

Matsumoto: Te entiendo y créeme que te admiro, realmente tienes un gran corazón Orihime.-dice entendiendo hacia donde giraba el asunto.

Orihime: Pero a veces desearía no tenerlo, desearía ser como Ulquiorra, desearía no poder sentir, por que en verdad lastima.

Matsumoto: Son las cosas que debes aprender a superar, ten por seguro que encontraras a alguien para ti.

Orihime: Pero yo no quiero a nadie más, lo amo a él, desde que lo conoci senti algo especial por él, algo que fue creciendo entre mas conviviamos... y él... él se enamoro al mismo tiempo de alguien más.

Matsumoto: Se fuerte Orihime, eres joven aun, podrás superarlo ya verás.-dice acariciándole el cabello y ambas de recuestan en un sofá.

…

En tanto.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo?

Gabriel: Je je, Great mom, fue un día bastante interesante.

…

Clínica Kurosaki

Es casi media noche, Rukia dormía plácidamente dentro del armario de Ichigo, junto a cierto peluche que la llamaba en sus sueños.

Ichigo: _Enana, no tienes idea de cuán bien me siento que estés aquí._

En tanto Hitsugaya recostado en el sofá, se entretenía con su celular ya que no había logrado conciliar el sueño y como todo capitán responsable se propuso informarse sobre lo que ocurría en la Sociedad de las Almas, mientras estaba en el mundo humano, aunque la respuesta era la que ya conocía.

*Sin novedad*

Karin: _Ichi ni, ¿Cómo puedo decirte la verdad y a la vez hacerte entender que estoy bien? Supongo que si la situación se complica deberé decirte antes de que lo descubras, además estoy segura que papá ya lo sabe, al fin y al cabo según se gracias a él es que tenemos estos poderes._

Por último en la que desde hace casi un año era su propia habitación.

Yuzu: No importa que tanto lo nieguen, o finjan que solo hacen su trabajo en la Soul Society o como sea que se llame, tanto Rukia-chan como Toushiro kun están aprovechando que nuestro papá esta fuera, ¡ay! Que envidia me dan mis hermanos.

…

Al día siguiente.

Gabriel: Se me hace tarde, no puedo creer que perdiera el autobús.- Dice mientras corría para intentar llegar a la escuela.- _Shit- _piensa al chocar contra alguien- I'm sorry, de verdad no te vi…

-Estoy bien descuida- dice la chica con la que había tropezado- fue mi culpa, yo iba distraída.

Gabriel: ¿De verdad estás bien? Ehhh…

Orihime: Orihime Inoue. Si estoy bien- dice mientras se levantaba por completo al tiempo que Gabriel recogía los libros.

Gabriel: Bien te dejo, debo llegar a la escuela.

Orihime: Si adiós.

…

_/Bueno henos aquí en la biblioteca, my new friend and me, je je, y todo comenzó por esta mañana y el castigo que recibí por llegar tarde/_

**Flash back**

Gabriel: _De nuevo en la sala de castigos por llegar tarde, claro esta vez tengo una escusa valida por ayudar a una chica, pero eso no es suficiente para justificar que perdí el autobús por dormirme, bueno al menos esta vez no pasara de una tarea extra_- Lo lamento director tratare de ser más puntual, es que en mi otra escuela entraba más tarde, je je…

Director: Sigo pensando que necesitas de alguien que te guie, los profesores me dicen que casi no te relacionas con los otros niños.

Prof. Hashiba: Lo siento pero la persona que solicite tiene demasiadas obligaciones y no puede aceptar.

-¿Por qué no permite que Gibby sea mi pupilo?

Prof. Hashiba: ¿Kurosaki? ¿Tu cuidar de un pupilo?

Gabriel: Ichigo…

Ichigo: Prof. Hashiba, usted mismo lo dijo, necesito corregir mi expediente y por qué no empezar ahora mismo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ichigo: Oye siquiera finge un poco de interés.

Gabriel: I'm sorry, solo recordaba lo que paso, además tu amiga tuvo la culpa de que me castigaran, igual que Ishida la ultima vez, cielos que tipo de amigos acabo de conseguir, jaja.

**Flash Back**

Prof. Hashiba: Muy bien Kurosaki, voy a confiarte a Gabriel como tu pupilo, es un buen chico así que por favor no lo hagas un delincuente juvenil como tú

Ichigo: Descuide, estaremos bien y yo nunca fui un delincuente juvenil.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Gabriel: _Luego de eso, Ichigo me presento con el resto de sus amigos._

**Flash Back**

Ishida: Kurosaki, ¿Dónde te metiste?

Ichigo: Fui por un nuevo amigo, Gabriel te presente a mis amigos, Ishida a quien ya conoces y ellos son Chad y…

Gabriel: Orihime Inoue, la chica que causo mi castigo- dice reconociéndola.

Orihime: Eres el chico de esta mañana, lamento eso yo…

Gabriel: Era en broma, es un gusto conocerte Orihime.

Ichigo: Bueno Gabriel, quiero decir Gibby, será mi pupilo

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ichigo: ¿Terminaste? Eso fue rapido- dice al verlo cerrar el cuaderno

Gabriel: Soy un excelente estudiante, ya te lo dije, lets go! Dijiste que terminara rapido, que tenias que ir a otro lado

Ichigo: De acuerdo.

Gabriel: Por cierto Ichigo, ¿y Rukia?

* * *

><p><strong>Que lastima pobre Orihime, la verdad no la odio, pero no me gusta como pareja para Ichigo, en el proximo capitulo Isshin regresa de la Sociedad de las Almas, ¿Que pasara?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Creo que demore un poco esta vez, pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo 15. Ya casi se acaban los misterios de esta historia y tendra toques de amor, pero recuerden que conservo el estilo del Bleach original, el cual por cierto no me pertence, XD.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo: Debe estar ayudando a un amigo nuestro- dice recordando que Rukia iría a reconstruir la tienda de Urahara- ¿Por qué?<p>

Gabriel: No Nothing, pensé que estaría contigo.

Ichigo: No te dije que debo ir a mi trabajo, mi jefa me matara si no me presento, por eso debes irte a tu casa, ya te acompañe a la biblioteca.

Gabriel: Right, pero oye Ichigo,- _¿Estará bien si le pregunto? , je je, Quiero ver su reacción_- dime algo, ¿Te gusta Rukia verdad?

Ichigo se detuvo en seco y por un instante quedo petrificado.

Ichigo: ¿Qué demonios estas pensando? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- dice continuando el paso.

Gabriel: Vamos no me sorprendería que me dijeras que es tu novia, en mi anterior escuela yo salía con una chica su nombre era Mitchie, es lo más normal del mundo.

Ichigo: Rukia y yo no somos así, solo… solo somos… solo somos amigos… muy buenos amigos y hemos compartido muchos momentos desde que la conocí, pero nada más, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?, deja de imaginarte cosas, que estemos juntos todo el tiempo es porque la Sociedad de las Almas la asigna y…

Gabriel: No lo digo por eso, recuerda que yo puedo leer las mentes de las personas y ella siempre está en todos tus pensamientos. ¿Te gusta no es así?, Admítelo.

Ichigo: Deja de meterte en mi mente- _Maldito mocoso, debo de tener cuidado_

Gabriel: No lo hago, para que lo sepas si tus pensamientos son muy fuertes llegan a mí solos.

Ichigo: Igual no te incumbe- dice tratando de evitar la mirada de Gabriel y buscando algo en que pensar en ese momento.

Gabriel: Estuviste pensado mucho en ella mientras estábamos en la biblioteca. – dice como aclaración de su pregunta- Come on man! Trato de ayudarte, ¿qué habría de malo en que te gustara?

Ichigo: Nada supon… Basta ya Gibby quieres.

Gabriel: ja ja ja , de acuerdo, no te enfades Ichigo, como sea aquí me despido, see you later- dice despidiéndose de Ichigo.

…

Orihime: Entonces, Ichigo piensa que ese chico puede ser la persona que porta la llave del rey.

Ishida: Así es, hasta donde sabemos es posible, por tanto Ichigo quiere que Gabriel este cerca de nosotros.

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun es alguien que siempre se preocupa por los demás, seguramente no desea que a Gibby-kun le pase nada malo.

Ishida: Cierto, eso es típico de él - Ishida nota como Orihime desvía su rostro- ¿te pasa algo?

Orihime: No estoy bien.

Ishida: Inoue no mientas has estado actuando muy raro desde que Kuchiki san regreso, ¿Qué ocurre?

Orihime: Nada en serio… de verdad estoy bien…

Ishida: Tiene que ver con Kurosaki, ¿No es así?

Orihime: Si pero, no es nada serio, te lo repito.

Ishida: ¿Estas celosa de Kuchiki-san?

Orihime: Noo…-la chica no logra contener las lagrimas y sin pensarlo abraza al joven Quincy para comenzar a llorar sobre su hombro.

Ishida: Tranquila Inoue- dice colocando su mano en el cabello de la chica y consolándola en silencio.

….

Esa noche…

_Dos niños, de unos 5 y 8 se encuentran parados dentro de un callejón, el mayor quien tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos color aqua parece muy concentrado en algo frente a ellos, mientras que el pequeño no logra ver nada más que una vieja escalera trasera de un edificio. Ambos parecían haber estado corriendo y están empapados por la lluvia que cae en ese momento sobre la ciudad._

_-Duane,What happen?- pregunta un pequeño niño de cabellos color caramelo_

_-Gibby stay back me- dice el mayor de ellos con un tono de preocupación y obliga al pequeño a retroceder- Listen to me, __I want to run when I tell you, __no__matter whatyou don't back._

_-__You're__scaring__me- dice aferrándose a la chamarra del otro niño_

_-Please Gibby._

-I'll not let you go from here.- escucha decir el menor de los niños dentro de su mente.

_Pronto la atmósfera se vuelve densa_

_-RUN!_

_Y luego un relámpago ilumina el cielo seguido por un trueno ensordecedor._

-NOOO!- exclama cierto niño despertándose de golpe y encendiendo la lámpara de noche- ¿qué es esta sensación?- una imagen cruza por su mente, un recuerdo que lo aterra desde aquella tarde hace 6 años, pero esta vez se mezcla con un recuerdo más reciente.- I have to know, Ichigo…

…

Soul Society.

Comandante Yamamoto: Muy bien, si es lo que la Guardia Real considera como la mejor alternativa, entonces está decidido.

Hikifune: Infórmele a los trece escuadrones de defensa todo lo referente a esta situación y dígales que se preparen para actuar.

En ese momento una alarma suena en el Sereitei

…

Karin: ¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?

Hitsugaya: No puedo permitir que te lastimes por necia.

Karin: Ya te dije, el necio eres tú, solo me encargo de los hollows débiles, si aparece alguno de esos grandes ten por seguro que huiré.

Hitsugaya: ¿Acaso has visto un Menos Grande?- ambos chicos caminaban hacia la tienda Urahara que casi era reconstruida por completo.

Karin: ¿Así se llaman?

Hitsugaya: Si, maldito Urahara Kisuke, como es que te ayudo a obtener los poderes pero no te dijo en el lio en el que te metes.

-Eso es porque no dejare que le pase nada malo- interrumpe Urahara frente a ellos.- No permitiré que Karin chan cosas peligrosas, con o sin poderes, no quiero tener que lidiar con Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya: Hmm… Aun no confió en usted.

Urahara: Mmm, que mal, por cierto ¿aun no han decidido nada?

Hitsugaya: No y es un poco desesperante.

Urahara: Me preocupa, en situaciones así, acostumbran tomar medidas demasiado extremas

Hitsugaya: Yo aun no tengo clara la situación- admite el pequeño capitán.- admito que no me informaron muchas cosas antes de mandarme.

Karin: ¿Y me estas regañando a mi?

Hitsugaya: Cállate y tu mejor vete a la escuela, esto es demasiado para ti. No deberías involucrarte tanto.

Karin: Si papá- dice burlonamente.

Urahara: Karin chan, nos permites un rato al capitán y a mí, creo que es tiempo que sepa algunas cosas, de todos modos para tomar medidas el secreto dejara de ser secreto.

…

Ichigo, Rukia y Gabriel se encuentran en la azotea de la escuela.

Ichigo: ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy pensativo ahora.

Gabriel: I'm sorry; - luego de una larga pausa Gabriel decide continuar- Rukia tu dijiste que los Hollows son espíritus malignos que deambulan en este mundo- ella asiente- y que atacan a los otros espíritus, pero… answer me something… ¿un Hollow puede dañar a un humano?

…

La plática del excapitán de la doceava división y del actual capitán de la decima se ve interrumpida por que el portal Senkaimon de la tienda se abre repentinamente.

…

De nuevo en la escuela

La pregunta quedo sobrando en la mente de los dos chicos, pero ¿qué hacía que Gibby les preguntara algo así?, por su rostro, que denotaba algo más que curiosidad, parecía tener una razón muy seria para preguntar algo así.

Rukia: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gabriel: Entonces es cierto, los Hollows si pueden atacar a las personas.- dice tras leer la respuesta en las mente de los shinigamis.

Icigo: Gabriel, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Gabriel: Porque hace seis años, mi hermano mayor murió.

Ichigo: Gibby, yo…-dice acercándose al niño- lo lamento, no lo sabía. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Gabriel: Esta bien; esto paso hace seis años, mi hermano mayor y yo regresábamos de la escuela llovía muy fuerte en ese momento así que entramos a una casa deshabitada que estaba a solo dos cuadras de la nuestra, Duane siempre había podido ver espíritus a diferencia mía, esa vez me dijo que había visto a un chico vestido de blanco de pie frente a la entrada de la casa, me dijo que no podíamos permanecer allí, que debíamos salir por la escalera de emergencia de la casa y yo obedecí, aun cuando no podía ver nada, aun cuando en ese momento no controlaba a voluntad mi poder, sabía que algo nos seguía.- Ichigo y Rukia escuchaban la historia atentamente.

…

Hitsugaya: ¿Dónde están Kuchiki y Kurosaki?

Ichida: No lo sé creo que en la azotea, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Matsumoto: Al fin llegaron las órdenes.

…

Gabriel: Corrí para alejarme, pero él no lo hizo, no se si no lo logro a tiempo, o si se quedo allí para salvarme, pero el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi hermano, la última imagen que vi en su mente, era una extraña mascara blanca con aspecto de una calavera.

Rukia: La máscara de los Hollows

Gabriel: Ichigo, el día que nos conocimos pude entrar en tu mente y vi algunos de tus recuerdos, en un principio fue tan rápido que no pude procesar la mayoría de ellos, pero ahora logro recordarlos y uno en particular me inquieta.

Ichigo: ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Gabriel: A ti, usando un traje negro, una espada y portando una máscara blanca, igual a la que vi ese día. ¿Ichigo, que papel tienes tu en todo esto? Y dime ¿Un hollow, un hollow fue lo que asesino a mi hermano…?

Ichigo: Gib…- en ese momento un reiatsu conocido los interrumpe- ¿Urahara san?

Gabriel: ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Urahara: Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san, es necesario que vengan conmigo.

Ichigo: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo discutiremos luego, ahora necesitamos actuar rápido y traigan al niño con ustedes.

Ichigo: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre… papá?

* * *

><p><strong>Que habra decidido la Soceidad de las Almas? Pronto lo sabran<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Perdon por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que tube muchos deberes, espero este capitulo valga la espera.**

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Ichigo, la cual era protegida por un hechizo para bloquear reiatsu. Matsumoto y Orihime se encontraban en la cocina, junto a las hermanas de Ichigo y Gabriel.<p>

Ichigo: Muy bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? ¿Y qué fue lo que te paso?- dice desde la silla del escritorio, observando al grupo de personajes frente a él, pero especialmente a su padre quien parecía haber estado en una pelea.

Isshin: La sociedad de las Almas viene hacia acá.

Ishida: Perfecto, entonces encontraron donde se esconde el enemigo.

Isshin: Temo que no, verán la Guardia Real teme que el enemigo encuentre la llave y no seamos capaces de detenerlos a tiempo, por eso no pueden arriesgarse y han decidido llegar a la llave antes que ellos.

Ichigo: ¿Vas a decirme donde esta?

Isshin: La encontraste sin ayuda, de hecho creo que el destino lo coloco frente a ti.

Rukia: ¿Quiere decir que Gabriel…?

Isshin: No se su nombre, pero ese niño con el que te encontraste es el portador de la llave del rey.

Ichigo: Bien eso les facilita las cosas no es así.

Hitsugaya: Te equivocas Kurosaki, las cosas no son como tú crees, los escuadrones de defensa tienen como objetivo acabar con la vida de ese niño.

Ichigo: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Isshin: Escuchaste bien. Una vez les dije lo que sabía se me impidió regresar a este mundo y permanecí capturado en el Sereitei, aun así me di cuenta de la última reunión que se llevo a cabo entre el Comandante general en conjunto con la Guardia Real.

**Flash back **

Comandante Yamamoto: Estas segura de lo que nos sugieres.

Kirio: Así es. Esta decisión fue avalada por el propio Rey, sabemos que la llave tarda 12 años en estabilizar su energía, si la persona que la porta muere antes de ese momento, los espiritrones no son estables y la llave no es funcional.

-No es una solución permanente, igual ellos serán capaces de detectar la nueva ubicación tan pronto la llave vuelva a asentarse, pero tampoco podrán utilizarla, eso nos da tiempo de actuar.

Kirio: En este momento el tiempo límite se agota, debemos actuar rápido o de lo contrario solo le estaremos facilitando las cosas.

Comandante Yamamoto: Entiendo la situación, de hecho es probable que en estos momentos ellos sepan dónde está la llave y eso no es tan grave si evitamos que puedan usarla, si esa es la única solución hare que los capitanes se encarguen, no es lo correcto, pero si el sacrificio de una persona va a salvar a tanto al mundo real como a la Sociedad de las Almas, entonces el precio no se hace tan elevado.

**Fin del Flash back**.

Ishida: ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?

Hitsugaya: La Guardia Real teme no ser capaz de detener a Lord Oscuridad y por eso nos ha ordenado asesinar a ese niño para ganar tiempo de actuar.

Ichigo: ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

Chad: Ichigo…

…

Gabriel: ¿Por qué no son sinceras conmigo? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todos ustedes? Si no me lo dicen igual lo averiguaré.

Matsumoto: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Orihime: Gibby kun, puede leer los pensamientos de las personas. Pero créeme que nosotras dos no estamos enteradas de lo que ocurre allá arriba.

Gabriel: Ósea que aun no me puedo ir a mi casa.

Orihime: Temo que no… oye ¿Qué haces?

Gabriel: Llamare a mi casa, no es obvio, pero… si me quedo en este lugar, al menos quiero saber el porqué, les parece bien _my dear ladies_

…

Yuzu: Karin chan, que ocurre, has estado observando a ese niño que vino con Ichi ni y sus amigos todo el rato, ¿Lo conoces?

Karin: Para nada- _es el chico de aquella vez_, _¿Por qué lo habrán traído a la casa? ¿y qué tanto estarán discutiendo mi hermano y sus amigos con Toushiro y mi papa?_

…

Ichigo: No dejare que le hagan daño, si vamos a ganar debe ser peleando. No haciendo un acto tan cobarde, el es solo un niño, no tiene nada que ver con la Sociedad de las Almas, ni siquiera puede ver espíritus, nunca ha escuchado hablar de los Hollows, ni de los Shinigamis…

Isshin: ¿Y qué harás para protegerlo? Tus poderes aun no son como antes, si me dijeras que estas al mismo nivel que cuando enfrentaste a Aizen te creería, pero en este momento…

Ichigo: ¿Y qué sugieres?

Ishida: Estoy de acuerdo con Kurosaki, la Sociedad de las Almas busca siempre la solución más fácil, si algo les parece una amenaza lo eliminan y eso es algo que yo tampoco puedo permitir.

Hitsugaya: Piensas enfrentarte a la Sociedad de las Almas

Ichigo: No sería la primera vez, de hecho así es como las cosas funcionan para mi desde que los conozco ¿Y tú que harás? ¿Serás mi primer oponente Toushiro?

Hitsugaya: No lo lograras esta vez Kurosaki, no puedes enfrentarte a nosotros, mientras proteges a Gabriel y a tus amigos y luego esperar ganarle a Oscuridad.

Chad: No tendrá que protegernos esta vez.

Ishida: En estos momentos yo soy más fuerte que Kurosaki, eso es suficiente como para enfrentar a un capitán.

Rukia: ¿Capitán Hitsugaya?

Hitsugaya: No necesito preguntarte de qué lado estarás Kuchiki san… Pero no tengo intenciones de pelear con ustedes.

Urahara: Por esta vez intentaremos negociar, si convencemos a los capitanes para buscar a Oscuridad y enfrentarlo, estoy seguro que lograremos la victoria y ese niño estará a salvo.

Hitsugaya: Así que vuélvete más fuerte Kurosaki, si me preguntan no les diré que se que la Llave del Rey está en tus manos, pero si no logramos convencerlos tendrás que enfrentarte a la Sociedad de Almas también.

Ichigo: Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero ya te dije, no dejare que lastimen a Gabriel…- en ese momento se escucha un golpe contra la puerta.

Isshin: Hablando de eso.- dice abriéndola y descubriendo a dos chicas que intentaban sujetar al niño en cuestión- ¿Estaban espiando?

Orihime: Kurosaki kun lo siento, intentamos detenerlo, pero…

Gabriel: Ya bájenme, ustedes querían espiar también…

Matsumoto: Por supuesto que no subimos para detenerte- dice a la vez que oprimía el rostro de Gabriel contra sus pechos impidiéndole hablar.

Gabriel: ¿Qué haces? No…mnm…auxi…nm… solo soy un niño…mnm…

Ichigo: ¡Gibby!, está bien bájenlo chicas.

Hitsugaya: ¡Matsumoto basta! ¡Eso nunca es divertido!

Matsumoto: Lo siento taicho, creo que me excedí- dice mientras ponían en el suelo a Gabriel.

Gabriel: Gracias- dice sonrojado y recobrando el aliento

Isshin: Así que él es Gabriel, estábamos por bajar a presentarnos.- dice observando al chico.

Gabriel: Ichigo… ¿Vas a decirme la verdad? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre y quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y qué… qué es la Llave del Rey?

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que adivinaron<strong> **Gabriel es la llave del Rey**, **pero sera Ichigo capaz de recuperar todo su poder para protegerlo**.** ya veremos mas adelante. **

**Hasta luego**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lamento la falta de inspiracion, bueno aqui esta el capitulo 17, espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Urahara: Kurosaki, creo que es momento que decirle la verdad a Gabriel- dice levantándose.<p>

Isshin: Así es hijo, lo dejamos en tus manos- Urahara, Isshin, Chad e Ishida se retiran de la habitación.

Ichigo: ¿Qué? Oigan no se vayan… Rukia, tú quédate también- dice tomándole el brazo para evitar que se escapara.

Rukia: ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte también?

Ichigo: Porque tú me metiste en todo esto desde un principio.

Rukia: ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo fue eso?...

Ichigo: El día que me convertiste en shinigami, mi vida era muy normal, hasta que tú entraste por esa ventana, dándome el susto de mi vida y haciendo de mi vida un lio.

Rukia: Eso fue hace más de 2 años idiota, ya supéralo.

Gabriel: Oigan, aun existo, resuelvan sus problemas maritales después quieren.

Ichigo: Pero que estás diciendo, yo no tengo nada que ver con esta enana mandona… -es interrumpido por un golpe en su estomago

Rukia: Lo mismo digo

Gabriel: Bien ya les entendí- God _please, es tan difícil para las personas aceptar los sentimientos_- Pude ver que se llevan así siempre, pero van a explicarme ¿Sí o no?

Ichigo: Muy bien, Gibby, ven acá- dice sentándose en la silla- siéntate- dice señalando la cama- se que lo que te diré es un poco difícil de entender, pero es cierto y necesito que lo escuches con atención.

Gabriel: Soy capaz de entender las cosas complicadas, no me subestimen por ser un niño.

Rukia: Veamos ¿Por dónde empezar?

Gabriel: ¿Qué tal donde nos quedamos? Dime ¿un Hollow ataco a mi hermano?, ese es el secreto, ¿que los espíritus que mencionaban antes pueden dañar a las personas?- Ichigo recordó la conversación anterior

Ichigo: Tienes razón, de hecho yo he visto a ese hollow, ese niño vestido de blanco que tu hermano vio es el señuelo que utiliza para atraer a aquellos con poderes espirituales, la forma real de los hollows, a diferencia de las almas no es el de una persona, más bien su aspecto es bastante desagradable y esa mascara es su distintivo.

Gabriel: ¿Cómo conociste a ese Hollow?

Ichigo: Fue el que asesino a mi madre…

Gabriel: Lo lamento, debí verlo en lugar de preguntártelo, pero tu mente es un caos en este momento.

Rukia: Es demasiado para explicártelo todo, pero lo que debes saber es que Ichigo y yo somos shinigamis y nuestra misión es derrotar a los hollows, pero existen seres más poderosos que ellos podría decirse que los hollows son como los peones, entre ellos lamentablemente existen shinigamis que han decidido traicionar a la Sociedad de las Almas

Gabriel: Soul Society?

Rukia: Es a donde los shinigamis envían a las almas de las personas que no logran alcanzar el descanso eterno y es dirigida por los shinigamis.

Ichigo: Uno de esos shinigamis traidores casi destruye la Sociedad de las Almas y pone en peligro este mundo hace dos años y existe alguien que busca ese mismo propósito, ser quien gobierne ambos mundos y la manera de lograrlo es mediante un simple objeto, la _Ouken…_

Gabriel: ¿La llave del Rey?- Ichigo y Rukia asienten- ¿Y tú piensas que se donde esta esa llave?

Ichigo: Es un poco más complicado que eso.

Rukia: Gabriel, tú eres esa llave, ese objeto se encuentra sellado en alma.

…

Matsumoto: Taicho, ya están aquí.

Hitsugaya: Lo sé, espero que esto funcione.

…

Urahara: Finalmente llegaron, que Kuchiki y Kurosaki se encarguen del niño, hay que irnos.

Isshin: Si lo sé, pero debo decirte que soy mal negociador.

Orihime: ¿Y si no desean cambiar de opinión?

Ishida: Habrá que convencerlos de otra manera- Urahara, Isshin, Ishida, Orihime y Chad se preparan para salir.

Isshin: ¡Karin, Yuzu! ¡Quédense en la casa y por nada del mundo se les ocurra sal ir esta tarde!

…

Gabriel: No entiendo, alguien quiere asesinarme para obtener esa llave.

Ichigo: No te preocupes, no dejaremos que nada te pase, confía en nosotros

-Así es si Ichigo lo dice créele.

Gabriel: Pero que dem… un… un peluche que habla…

Ichigo: Que no te sorprenda que hable, el problema es hacerlo callar

Kon: Saludos pequeño, soy el gran Kon sama, un alma modificada, que no te engañe mi aspecto soy extremadamente poderoso

Ichigo: Kon toma mi lugar en mi cuerpo, cuando necesito convertirme en shinigami.

Gabriel: Ok, no creo querer saber más

Rukia: Ichigo, si las cosas se ponen serias tendremos que salir de aquí, este será el primer lugar donde nos busquen Ichigo.

Gabriel: Wait…, ya estamos ocultándonos, ¡ESPERASTE QUE LOS MALOS ME ENCONTRARAN PARA EMPEZAR A DECIRME LA VERDAD!

Ichigo: Más o menos, pero eso no importa ahora.

Gabriel: Significa que no puedo volver a casa, pero mi mamá estará preocupada… dice asomándose a la ventana.

…

Comandante Yamamoto: Veo que no te basta desobedecer solo una orden en el día Kurosaki Isshin

Isshin: Temo que esta vez no puedo seguir las ordenes.

Urahara: No cree que exagera un poco, venir directamente a esta ciudad junto con tres capitanes mas- dice señalando a Byakuya, Soi Fong y Komamura- para asesinar a un simple niño indefenso de 11 años.

…

Chad: ¿Vamos a participar también?

Ishida: Aguarda un poco, veamos cómo les va a esos dos.

…

Comandante Yamamoto: No es él quien me preocupaba y veo que mis sospechas tenían fundamento, dime ¿Qué relación tienes con ese niño? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Isshin: No es el niño en especifico, solo estoy a favor de lo que considero correcto.

-No se trata de lo que es correcto o no, se trata de lo que lo que debe hacerse.

Urahara: Kirio Hikifune…

Hikifune: La Guardia Real esperaba esta rebelión de su parte pero la decisión fue tomada, ese niño debe morir.

Isshin: Entonces no nos dejan más opción que convencerlos a la fuerza.

…

Lord Oscuridad: Así que la Sociedad de Almas esta movilizándose, probablemente el anciano les dijo donde está la llave, solo me estarán facilitando las cosas.

-Señor ¿iremos nosotros también?

Lord Oscuridad: Supēsu, Jikan, no es necesario, saben que mis poderes no tienen tanto alcance en el mundo humano, pero conozco a alguien que está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

Jikan: Enviara a ese sujeto.

Lord Oscuridad: Si, Isshin fue listo al escapar de la Sociedad de las Almas, así que a estas alturas Ichigo ya debe saber también donde está la llave y nuestro querido invitado puede conseguirnos algo de información a cambio de una revancha, al fin y al cabo yo lo rescate del Hueco Mundo.


End file.
